


I wish

by Lady_tomoyo_black



Series: Deseo [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Parenting, Big Gay Love Story, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Parent Noah Puckerman, Parenthood, Protective Noah Puckerman, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_tomoyo_black/pseuds/Lady_tomoyo_black
Summary: Desire is the story of love and friendship of Kurt and Noah, from tender childhood to adulthood and their passage through adolescence, as well as the changes that this entails. His best friends Finn, Mercedes and Brttany will be joined to his adventures, where each one will discover what life is.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Series: Deseo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657720
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. All rights reserved by Fox.
> 
> Author's Note: I don't earn anything through this, just have fun and entertain you readers. That is if I need your support to continue so please comment on whether you like it or not. I hope they are open-minded. Thank you.
> 
> P.d.: English is not my mother tongue in case you notice any mistakes let me know.

I wish... A Partner

Foreword:

Noah "Puck" Puckerman is a rebellious 6-year-old boy, foul mouthed, a fighter, who does what he wants when he wants except when his mother scolds him and gives him a full blown sermon, that we are going to have to respect someone ( fear), in addition to that he goes out of his way to make her happy.

Father does not have the very cretin left one day when he was four years old leaving his mother alone, with a child to raise and full of debts. According to his grandmother, he expects to be big to understand at least that he is a jerk, because the rest understood nothing.

Brothers does not have but considers his friend Finn Hudson as one, although sometimes his stupidity drives him mad. Well, as a very good friend and that you have good intentions to help him, his screw-ups and his loose mouth put them in more trouble than they get out of them.

Sometimes Puck wishes he had a full time little brother, one he can play with and play pranks on all day, and not just when Finn is given permission to go to his house. A brother for not to be alone when his mother goes to work, to hug him whenever he wants, dear, come on, with Finn he can't do that.

I had once heard in one of Rachel Berry's cheesy girl stuff talk that if you want something with fervor (who knows that is) the first star of the night does it for you. She says that it was fulfilled who knows what and why very difficult. So little Puckerman wrote everything down with great detail so as not to make mistakes.

Noah took advantage of a Sunday to go to bed early, something that his mother greatly missed (which in case of doubts she was looking for the joke or the disaster that his son had hidden, it was not due to mistrust but not to lose the habit), but Noah was very busy reading the star's "spell" (although she looked like a girlish curse) and adding his wish not to make mistakes and be ready for when the star appeared, he was attentive to heaven waiting for the first star to make his wish. Until he finally saw it, the brightest the first, if he wasted time he read:

Little star, little star,  
The one that shines nonstop,  
You who are always in heaven,  
You can see everything,  
Look into my heart And grant me this wish,  
I only want one thing,  
A thing without equal,

At that time Noah was going to say a brother, he think better for not make mistakes like with Brittany and her silly cat (look that you have to be so idiot to ask for a cat just as smart as her), it was better to detail what he wanted it, so his wanted brother would not go wrong, since once you ask for it, he stays (if not look at Brittany), because he was going to ask for it very well and without mistakes (of course I am intelligent and thank God not for my mom).

A boy (because girls were annoying)  
Very sweet (because his mom said he was very sour and if someone was going to love him, it would have to be sweet).  
Very cute (because he couldn't be the family of someone ugly)  
With bright eyes, as clear as the sky (that color he liked very much was not gray but not blue).  
With shiny hair and soft to touch. (since his was barely touched by his mother, if he was going to wish his little brother, he was going to free him from the family curse, God that counts as a good deed, eh!)  
With skin as white as milk that not even he can stain (it is that he got a stain from the sun that made him suffer bloody hell. Oops he came out.)  
And that he be his best friend forever, his adventure companion, that he loves him with all his heart and equally and that this affection never ends even if they are old and great, as his parents' is over. (Yes, because he knew that no matter what, the big ones run out of love and then they didn't love each other anymore, so he thought that he could change that between his little brother and him).  
May we be perfect for each other,  
All that and more I want for myself ...

-Noah! Go to sleep that is already late and tomorrow you have school.- her mother said with a single scream.

\- I'm coming, ma! Just let me finish one thing.

\- finish nothing child, go to bed now or tomorrow there is no one to wake you up.

Without finishing clarifying his wish to the star, he went to bed and forgot everything. What little Noah did not expect was that Rachel's warning was true if you do not clarify your wish to the star, she will fulfill it as you ask.

Monday 7:15 am.  
Mckinley Preschool Entrance Door  
\- See I told you about going to bed late, your sleep hasn't stopped - said Fran Puckerman, Noah's mother, a nurse who was very late for her work for trying to pick up her offspring (not to mention fighting with the beast to let go the sheets and go to bath) .  
\- Noah! Open your eyes it's getting late; boy I'm talking to you. - But what he did was throw himself on the floor as if he were a dead man, much to his mother's chagrin. Whoever wanted to pull his hair or pull it out of him but his hair was an indomitable jungle that should not show itself to the world, which is why Noah lived shaved.  
\- Noah Puckerman! I will count to you three and two will go to get you off the floor, if you don't want to see what I'm good for…  
\- Is he dead? - A very sweet and angelic voice asked Noah's mother, who when she heard her was curious to know who her mother was talking to, because at that time when she brings him to school if anything there is him and the miss from kidergarden.  
\- No darling, God forbid, it's just that Noah likes to play the clown in front of people, no matter what happens to his mother for being late for work.  
-I think he is very brave, said the little voice with conviction. At that moment Noah smirks and his mother huffs.  
\- What do you mean brave? - said Mrs. Puckerman disgusted.  
\- Of course, not everyone throws himself on the floor right next to a little gift from a dog (poop) and much less would he stand for a strange bug to climb on him.- said the sweet voice with a touch of malice.  
At that moment Noah jumps up shouting to get rid of me, while in the background you could hear the laughter of his mother and the sweet thing as he had nicknamed him in his mind. He was going to turn around and tell them a couple of rude things he learned on TV, but his voice dropped when he turned around and saw that boy next to his mother.  
It was the most beautiful thing he had seen, small yes, but beautiful, he began to detail his hair, his eyes, his face and he realized that it was his brother. So quickly the star sent it to him, woha! How fast and how good it was.  
It shows that she didn’t work with the Santa's elves, those filthy people made you wait a year for a shabby gift and to top it off you had to spend it doing good deeds to make sure you received it.  
\- Child greets, shows that I gave you education, my God give me patience!, but well I am Francine but they tell me Fran and your little one ... what is your name? - Mrs. Puckerman said.  
\- My name is kurt, but my daddy says I'm his little light. Nice to meet you Fran, it's a pleasure!  
\- oh what sweetness. If it had been another boy, Puck would already have slapped him for a bump, but since he's his little brother, he looks cute.  
\- And your mommy, where is she, honey? Because it is the first time that I see you here.  
\- "My mom is in the heaven," he said with a face of grief so big that Fran felt bad for asking. But the grief did not last as long as the amazement of seeing her son (the beast) take her away to hug the boy and kiss him on the forehead and begin to comfort him so that he would not cry. (This had to be a sign of the end of the world, it was better to review the Torah just in case, not that he thought his son was bad, only that he was not so good).  
Do not cry anymore baby, that despite being ugly, that one has good feelings and did not want to scare you- how slow her mother, she does not see that it is a little light, it is clear that her mommy stayed in the sky, the stars do not come down to The earth, how good the star was, sent his baby to be his brother, now with more reason he cares for everyone, lest they break it.

With a sap well placed behind his head, his mother takes him out of his fantasy world - Noah, respect me, I'm your mother, not that one! You got it.

\- It's alright but don't make blood- he said looking at her badly while he rubbed the blow with one hand and the other hugged HIS little kurt.- My mother's ugly one will not scare you again, she has good feelings. You Already happy?- turning to see his mother.

-Yes, you see that it didn't cost you anything - her mother says with a smile until she reviews the ugly word- disrespectful dwarf, ugly your grandmother! - her mother said with a bare cry as she pointed to it.

You will see I will accuse you with your mother that you are insulting her and saying things about them from behind.- Noah replied with a raised hand and making signs.

\- Silly! Your other grandmother, your dad's mom- she said to avoid having problems with her mother because of her son's gossiping dwarf. It is one thing if she talks about her mother, it is another that they were going to tell her.

\- That to me that! I don't even know her! - Noah said with his typical face of not caring about me.

It was common for them to fight like this, but for external eyes like Kurt's, it was very funny to see how those two acted. Although he imagined that this was how one acted when he had a mother, but since his went to heaven when he was little, he’ll never know. 

The sweet laughter of Kurt brought Noah and his mother out of the fight, who hugged Kurt again, a little boy who barely reached his chin but fit perfectly in his arms, smelled of wood and peaches, a smell that Noah loved, because it reminded him of his nona's house, he had those beautiful eyes of a color that were neither blue nor gray, that little hair so soft that it seemed like a lie, how cute his brother was.

Noah's mother was surprised this boy was not like that, he was a lemon when it came to meeting people and with younger children even more. Something very strange was happening to his son, but he would discover it later because it was already 7:30 am and he only had 15 minutes to go to work, he said goodbye to the children, gave his money to his son for the Lunch and said that he would see him a little later than the departure time, that he behave well and wanted him.

For Noah it was the same routine, but for kurt no, who was very amazed that on his first day he had not arrived, he already had a friend, as his daddy told him (what a wise man, when he grew up he would be equal to him), if this was so, at the end of the day I would have many friends.

\- Well let's go to the classroom, wait for my things and show me yours, then I will show you the whole school, and I will introduce you to my friends when they arrive.- Noah said taking Kurt's hand, who was very soft and small between his hand.

They spent the day together, laughing at everything and everyone, they sat together during the lesson, each made a drawing for the other, they ate together since Kurt invited him for his lunch, he told Noah that the cafeteria lunches were not They were good, and Noah thought that coming from heaven, Kurt was right.

What surprised everyone was not Puckerman being kind to the new boy but it was practically the complement of the other, if Noah was fist fighting, kurt was verbal, if Noah pushed someone, kurt told who and when so that The fall was funnier, if Noah joked, Kurt gave him the idea.

By the end of Kurt's first day of school, the two of them were punished in a corner, they couldn't speak, they couldn't move from their seats, but that didn't stop Noah from taking Kurt's hand and squeezing it between his and looking at them. eyes to laugh.  
12:00 pm  
Mckinley Preschool Principal's Office.

-Good afternoon Mr. Hummel and Mrs. Puckerman! I have cited them here for their children.

\- something happened to the child? Fell, got hurt? Don't you breathe Did they call an ambulance? - Burt Hummel father of kurt said to the race.

\- No, Mr. Hummel, calm down. Your son is perfectly fine, only he is punished.

\- Ahh, what a relief, not because of the punishment but because it's okay. I already told him that my son has been a bit of an extrovert since his mother died, that he does nothing, if he didn't do the lesson, don't hurry, I'll talk to him, he will take time to regulate himself but he will, I promise you and…

\- No sir, it is not that, it is just the opposite your son, today he made his lesson, juice, I make new friends, some very characteristic friendships- said the director looking very intently at Mrs. Puckerman, who had the decency to turn the face- With a child who made him do everything at school, such as jokes, fights, food wars and they have not separated since the morning making disasters, if not even when he catches their attention they stopped laughing.

The Mrs. Puckerman had a face of circumstances, his son had corrupted the innocent child of this man, God another father of the family against Noah and in favor of throwing him out of school.

\- Seriously! - said Mr. Hummel with a tone that nobody knew how to decipher- Do I want to see the boy who did that with my kurt? - immediately stopping to go to her son's classroom and closely followed by a principal and a Mrs. Puckerman very surprised by the action of the other adult.

As soon as they got to the classroom, they could hear the laughter of two children, who were playing throwing a ball from one side to the other, since their punishment had changed it a little, one in one corner and the other in the opposite corner. Those two got away with it again without anyone noticing.

\- Kurt! - exclaimed the thick voice of Mr. Hummel, surprised to see his son smiling, happy and content like 2 years ago, he wanted to get his heart out as well as the two tears that rolled down his eyes.

-Daddy, Daddy ... Daddy, don't cry! Look I'm fine, being punished is not so bad- Kurt said, distressed that his daddy felt bad for him.

Mr. Hummel fell to his knees on the floor and hugged his baby while hiding his face in the boy's hair, he had not seen Kurt laugh, play or act more than a zombie since the day he lost his mother, who thought that her child would not be the same, until today, that her baby was disgusting, sweaty and happier than any other day.

\- Hey your big man, they didn't tell you that males don't cry, stop screaming that you're going to scare my baby.- Here goes ladies and gentlemen, Noah Puckerman, the mouth faster than the brain, trying to separate Kurt from his father. This child looks for the problems as soon as it is presented to them.

-Noah! respect your elders.- Ms Puckerman said with the respective zape on her head included- Excuse my son, he is very reckless for he does not think what he does before doing it.- said the mother kneeling in front of Mr. Hummel while He was pulling Noah to himself.

\- If I think about it, I don't do it woman and then how I have fun- he said not hugging his mother and giving her a mischievous look that always kills her while with the other he took Kurt's hand in his.

\- That is not true No-No, I am a man and I also cry, so it does not matter if my daddy cries- Kurt said with a face of decision that to all without exception was made a tenderness.

-It is different, you are a baby and you drink them if they can cry- Noah said answering his argument.

\- It is unfair, I am big not a baby.- Kurt replied with a frown and his lack of pronunciation of the g.

\- How old are you? - I ask Noah

\- Five - Kurt responds with all his pride. (that’s a lie he go to be 5)

\- I six, you see you are a baby- said not to close the point.

-So unfair! wait for my next birthday when I'm six and I'll catch you No- no, you couldn't say I'm a baby anymore!

-No-No? - asked Mrs. Puckerman, still surprised that Noah (the beast) was sweet with another child and let him say a nickname.

\- Here is someone who has to explain many things, starting with No- No and finished for the punishment.

At that moment, Kurt releases Noah to present him to his father properly, so he separates a bit to complain from the older one - Daddy, this is No-aah Puck-erman, but I say No-It's not my first best friend, he is very cool and funny as you told me he would be and this is his mommy Fran, a very nice lady although No-No say she is Ugly. -Kurt haloed his father's head a bit to secretly tell him that his No- He didn't just do that to annoy her. - And No-No, Mrs. Fran, this is my Daddy Burt Hummel- Kurt finished with his bright smile.

\- Nice to meet you, Mr! - He said giving him a firm handshake to everyone's surprise Noah Puckerman had acted like a decent child. (clarifying it is not that his mother does not give him education, it is just that he refuses to learn it and the one who learns is lazy to apply it) - and my mother, although she is drooling because her mouth is open, she likes to meet him.

-ZAS- Another zape on the head for this brat, who needs my mother to overwhelm me when I have Noah 24 hours a day-! Nice to meet Francine Puckerman, the mother of No-No.- she said shaking his hand Burt, while looking into his eyes and lost in each other. (! Crush! Is that the Hummel likes the Puckermans).  
\- Hey !, the only one who can tell me No-No is my baby, for you the same name as always woman- Noah said as he hugged Kurt taking advantage of the fact that his father was distracted with his mother.

\- Beast! - said his mother with a sly smile, ruining the moment with his baby as he ruined it with daddy.

\- No, ugly! with the son of my heart- he replied with the same smile as his mother.

\- DISRESPECTFUL DWARF! UGLY, YOUR GRANDMOTHER! -

\- THAT I’LL ACCUSE YOU WITH MY NONA-

\- OH OH, they go again, don't be scared daddy although they seem crazy they are so fun - said a kurt in the surprised arms of his father, who did not know whether to feel sorry for those two or to burst out laughing, but when he saw As her son had fun while mother and son fought, he was glad that his son found the happiness he had lost a couple of years ago.

Only God will know what life will bring to Kurt now that he met Noah, which if you can be sure that by his side it will be a lot of fun, hopefully so will Fran and Burt take it too.

To be continue...


	2. I wish... An explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. All rights reserved by Fox.  
> Author's note: The story is my own and I do not give any permission to be copied, translated or used in this or other portals. NO TO PLAGIARISM.  
> For further reference and / or clarifying:  
> ZAS o ZAPE!: a punch to Noah in the head given by the adult most affected by his occurrences (his mother).  
> Capital letters: cries for attention calls.  
> Ouch: screams of pain  
> I hope you enjoy

  
  


**Mckinley Preschool Discipline Room 12:20 pm**

  
\- Silence! Silence! SILENCE! - Director Roberts had said when she saw the show put on by the Puckermans in front of them as if they were on the market. The director knew that Mrs. Puckerman was not the most reliable source when it came to imposing discipline on Noah but this was the last straw, seeing mother and son screaming as if they were two children, it was embarrassing.

\- Puckerman is enough for one day! So, they better calm down, take a seat and those of us who do have enough reason as adults talk (the director emphasized with a direct look towards the aforementioned) and we clarify the topic to be discussed.

\- You heard ugly! Get out of here, your intelligence is not good for this- Noah said as he directed his mother to the door of the room.

ZAS! - DISRESPECTFUL DWARF! THAT I AM YOUR MOTHER, RESPECT ME! How dare you insinuate that I am a brute! - Francine Noah's mother said in exasperation.

\- Oh! But you didn't have to hit me. - Noah said rubbing the blow to the head while giving him a reproachful look. - Well, being like that, you can stay ugly - the boy said again, pulling his mother back to the living room and helping her to sit up.

\- You see! That they are not difficult to be educated and even more when you propose it. - Fran said with a proud look towards Noah. While the others watched her be the target of the boy's mischief again.

\- Mrs. Puckerman! - The director said with a reproachful look, until the aforementioned fell silent on account of the final word of the sentence.

\- UGLY, THE OLD WOMAN WHO BROUGHT YOUR FATHER'S USELESS! - She said full of rage when she knew she was defeated again by her son.

\- And that to me what? I don't even know her! - Noah said with his typical I don't care and shrugged as if it wasn't with him. Something that no longer surprised anyone, but something that did have the director mad, was the possessive behavior that Noah had with the child Hummel.

\- Hey, big man! Can you give me my baby? - Noah asked Mr. Hummel with his hands raised and a look that did not admit replica, waiting for him to deliver Kurt.

\- Sorry! How's that for YOUR baby? - Mr. Hummel still not believing that a dwarf who didn't make it to the subway was trying to intimidate him into following his orders.

\- Your baby? - exclaimed Mrs. Puckerman stunned by Noah's forms.

\- Yes, mine! I asked for it and he sent it to me. -Noah said now with his arms crossed and his face in bad milk, preparing himself in case he became stubborn and tried to keep his baby away from him.

\- Daddy, put me down! I explain, because if my No-No starts talking things get tangled.- Kurt said with his little voice, making his dad lower him but he couldn't get away from him, so he made his father sit down in the Indian way the ground and the top, and motioned for the others to sit around.

Noah sat on the floor next to Burt and held Kurt's right hand, next to his mother and in front of both the director who was placed on a bench.

-It all started this morning after you left ...

**Flash Back according to Kurt**

**Monday 7:00 am**

**Mckinley Preschool Entrance Door**

_\- You behave well, you obey your teacher, you do the lesson, you eat what you prepare because what is in the cafeteria is not good for your health and most importantly: I love you boy! - Burt Hummel said with his serious face and not because he was dry with his son, but he was holding back the desire to cry because it was the first day that his little light went to school._

_To everything his father said, Kurt only agreed, unfortunately after the loss of his mother in a traumatic way, the boy was not very communicative, not that he did not speak only that he did it when necessary, so Burt decided to put him in pre - school to socialize more with children his age._

_Don't worry if everything doesn't work out for you today, just make sure you make lots of friends and have a good time- said his father with a semi-smile and a squeeze on his shoulder._

_\- Do you think I'll make a friend? - Asked little Kurt with a frown._

_-Of course, do not hesitate, today you will make a friend, from whom you do not separate and with whom you will have a lot of fun. - said the father with a certainty that anyone believes it except him._

_-Do you promise? - Said the little boy, showing his little finger to seal his promise._

_\- I promise- said the adult together his finger with the little one._

_The little boy gave his father one last kiss before he left the room, after talking to the boy's teacher (rather make sure the building was safe for his baby and that the woman had the child's important numbers on hand: him and an ambulance)._

_Kurt went out to the entrance to see his father leave when at that moment a boy with a shaved head and a lady dressed as a nurse caught his attention._

_\- Noah Puckerman! I will tell you three and two will go so you can get off the floor, if you don't want to see what I'm good for!_

_\- Is he dead? - Kurt asked why it seemed so strange for someone to drop to the floor as dead without caring if his clothes were ruined or not._

_No darling, god forbid, it's just that Noah likes to play the clown in front of people, no matter what happens to his mother for being late for work._

_\- I think he is very brave! - Kurt said very sure_

_\- What do you mean brave? - said the indignant woman._

_\- Of course! Not everyone jumps to the floor right next to a little gift from a puppy, much less would it hold up for a weirdo to climb on him. - Said the sweet voice with a touch of malice._

_At that moment Noah jumps up screaming get it off me, while Kurt and Francine were laughing._

_At that moment Kurt saw how that child, turned and could not resist seeing the eyes, his eyes were green like his mother's and that half-sided smile seemed very cuchi although the strange thing was that the child did not speak and only stared at him._

_\- Kid say hello, show that I gave you education, my God! What a hard head, but hey, I'm Francine but Fran and your little one tell me what's your name? - said Mrs. Puckerman._

_\- My name is Kurt, but my daddy says that I am his little light. - the boy said as he had no nickname to apply._

_\- My mom is in heaven - he said sadly, remembering that day he was sad because his mom was not going to be with him, like all the other children's moms._

_But suddenly he felt full when the bald boy hugs him and kisses him on the forehead, it will be the sign that he asked his mother to be happy even if she was away._

_\- Do not cry anymore, that despite being ugly, that one has good feelings and did not want to scare you-_

_\- Whoosh! - Noah, respect me, I'm your mother, not that one! You understood._

_\- Okay but do not be upset- he said looking at the evil while he rubbed the blow with one hand and the other hugged HIS little Kurt.- The ugly of my mother will not scare you again, she has good feelings. Already happy! - He said turning to see his mother._

_-Yes - her mother says with a smile until she goes over the word UGLY- disrespectful brat, ugly your grandmother! - her mother said with a loud cry as she pointed to it._

_\- I'm going to accuse you with your mom that you are insulting her and saying things about them all over the place! - Noah answered him with a raised hand and beckoned you will see._

_\- Silly! Your other grandmother, your dad's mom- she said to avoid having problems with her mother because of her son's gossiping dwarf._

_\- That to me what? I don't even know her! - Noah said with his typical face of not caring about me._

_The laughter did not let Kurt even take the air well, he had never laughed as much as with those two, without realizing he felt again covered by a bear hug that covered his head and a warmth that he did not feel long ago, He was sure this was his mother's signal to be happy. Well, of course, he had asked the star who had become his mother that if she could not make him happy on earth, send someone to do it for her._

_After that Noah's mother said goodbye very quickly, so much that neither of them had understood very well what he had said, but apparently his friend was used to it._

_Well let's go to the classroom, to store my things and show me yours, then I will show you the whole school and I will introduce you to my friends when they arrive. - Noah said taking his hand, which was very big to feel from Kurt._

_As he entered the classroom, he checked what he imagined the Kurt being new to sitting on the bench next to him, because someone was missing from his table since Jacob Israel mysteriously fell down the stairs._

_\- I'm your partner, excellent! If I had known you would come so fast, I would have picked up the mess I left on the desk - Noah said a little sorry._

_\- How did you know I was going to come to this institute? - asked the little boy surprised._

_\- Well, easy! If I spoke to the star yesterday, the most likely thing was that I would see you today. - He said as if it were the most logical thing in the world._

_\- Did you talk to the star? - Kurt said excited that someone after so long spoke to his mom._

_-Yes! I told him that I wanted to be with you and that I was going to make you the happiest person in the world, I promised him that we would be together forever. That is why you are here, so that we can be happy together and never be alone._

_Kurt, who could not fit into his emotion, threw himself into the arms of his new best friend and began to cry with emotion, his mom, he had not forgotten him, but took care of him so much that he kept his promise; send someone to make him happy._

_-! Do not Cry Baby! That I take care of you- Noah said hugging and caressing the child so that he would stop crying. - Come on, don't be sad, we are together, that is reason to be happy, right? - Noah said worried that his baby brother did not want it._

_\- I do not cry with sadness, I cry because I am happy- Kurt said separating himself a little and sipping his snot._

_\- Well, you screamed at me! - Noah said with a smile as he cleaned Kurt's eyes as he pouted at what was said. - But it doesn't matter how I love you! - Noah was careful not to hurt him (it's that his baby it is so soft that you better take care of it so as not to break it)._

_\- I love you too, Noah! - Those words left Noah's little chest breathless, he felt such a special warmth that he tightened his embrace._

_\- Obviously, who resists my baby! - said Puckerman with his typical look of better than me nobody,_

_\- Do not call me Baby! I'm a big boy- Kurt said with a frown and a pout the sea of adorable as he separated from Noah and crossed his arms at chest height._

_\- what a cutie! Baby! Baby! Baby! I will always tell you, because you are my baby- he said not squeezing her cheeks with a mischievous smile._

_Kurt who was red as a tomato replied - Well if I am a baby, you will be my No-No- he said with a certainty that he did not admit replicas of the other._

_-What is a No-No? - Noah said raising his left eyebrow, like only children as way as they know how to do._

_\- Brother Noah, obvious! - He said with a smile of intelligence that nobody takes away from him._

_Both boys looked into each other's eyes and started laughing like crazy._

**FLASHBACH END**

\- Let me review to see if I understood- said Burt Hummel since Francine Puckerman was out of this world because of the ideas of those children- Do you think that a star united you both to be brothers? of the tangles of ideas of his little son and that other child that did not stop trying to remove him from his arms no matter how badly he looked at him to give up on the idea.

\- We do not believe, big man, we are sure- Noah said looking at him badly and even in the fight to take away his baby.

\- Noah, darling, I think you got confused or that the star was misunderstood- Fran said trying to make the child understand in a softer way that this was not possible, however sweet his idea was, unfortunately he could not take that child as her own, only on the whim of a little boy, and she knew very well the whims of her little boy.

\- How could I not? That baby is my little brother, see that I even have the paper with my wish and that the star did fulfill it as I requested- said the Puck, taking out a crumpled and slightly dirty paper from his pants, to later pass it to him to his mother.

Fran began to read the terrible handwriting of her son and as soon as her eyes watered, whoever thought that Noah the sour and badly spoken boy could have such beautiful feelings.

_Little star, little star,_

_The one that shines nonstop,_

_You who are always in heaven,_

_You can see everything,_

_Look into my heart_

_And grant me this wish,_

_I only want one thing,_

_A thing without equal,_

_Child,_

_Very sweet_

_So cute_

_With bright eyes, as clear as the sky_

_With shiny hair and soft to touch._

_Skin as white as milk that not even the sun can stain_

_May he be my best friend forever,_

_My adventure partner,_

_That he loves me with all his heart and I do the same, but that love never ends even though we are old and great,_

_May we be perfect for each other,_

_All that and more I want for my brother._

_Little star, little star,_

_The one that shines nonstop,_

_You who are always in heaven,_

_You can see everything,_

_Look into my heart_

_And grant me this wish,_

_So without more ..._

\- Darling how beautiful! - Fran said tearfully kissing Noah's head.

\- Hey! That you fill me with snot- Noah said cleaning himself where his mother had kissed him- Ma! Stop screaming that you embarrass me-

\- Brat! May your mother's tears never embarrass you, when you cry, they don't bother her! - Burt said with a serious tone of voice, looking at the brat who treats his mother as his equal and she without limits.

-Look boy, it is something very nice that you want to have a brother but you cannot have the people as you wish, Kurt is my son, he is not a baby sent from heaven.- Burt Hummel said firmly so that the dwarf bald had no doubts with your words.

\- You told me a lie- Kurt exclaimed with his sharp tone of voice, lowering himself from his father's lap and with his angry look.

-What? … What me…. what? - Burt said surprised by the reaction of his son -When am I supposed to have lied to you? - asking for an explanation for his son's unfair accusation.

\- When you told me that the babies came from heaven because the feelings of love made a path of clouds at night where they came to earth and reunited with their loved ones- Kurt said as if he had spoken a universal truth.

Burt's face was embarrassed when he explained that to Kurt, it was not because he asked how children came to the world, but because he asked how two men brought a child to the world, that brilliant question arose for the boy when he saw in the Park a girl with two parents, without a mother and Elizabeth his late wife had explained that the babies were in the belly of the mother for a time before they were big and strong to go out into the world and, as she did not want to confuse him, she told her that There are special cases where a baby came from heaven without the help of a mother, we are not going to explain to a 3-year-old boy the miracle of conception.

-That is very different, only ... it is different because ... it is different ...- Burt Hummel babbled without knowing how to explain himself.

-If you already told me that it is different, what I want you to tell me is how it is different- Kurt said desperate for his father's gestures.

-Different! ... very different! - said Burt as red as a tomato.

\- We already understood that it is different! - Mrs. Puckerman shouted to try to get out of the mess that this man had put them in. That is not the point to deal with now, the issue is that Noah darling, love, darling ... that boy is not your brother, it was just a coincidence that things happened as they did.

\- Oh no! You don't take my brother away from me like you took my console, my dog, my cat, my father ... now! You ugly !, denatured mother that you have taken everything from me! - Noah said, putting kurt behind him.

Kurt thought that what they wanted to separate from their No-No as they separated it from their mother, began to cry, causing their spirits to stir. Burt tried to get closer to calm him down while Noah kicked him, his mother scolded him and he screamed at her, denatured ugly.

The director who had not taken letters in the matter because she thought that the parents would fix it quickly and without complications (which she hopes) took a course of action.

SHUT ALL! First calm down and take a seat. - said the director with a voice so authoritative that everyone fell to the ground sitting and silent, even Kurt stopped crying with fright.

\- Second you two if you want to learn so much about human reproduction, wait for the elementary school that they are going to tell you even without asking. - said the director, looking at the children intently.

\- Third, if you did not think of anything other than inventing yourself, here is a psychologist who will help you explain things to your child in a way that is more in keeping with reality. - This time he was looking at Mr. Hummel.

-Fourth Mr. Puckerman that boy is not a dog so he wants to pick him up he has his house and his father, if after school they want to share together and Mr. Hummel agrees they can.

\- Fifth Mrs. Puckerman look for another way to correct her son that is not taking things away or insulting each other. - looking sternly at Francine who had the decency to lower her head in shame.

\- Last and not least, your children are here because they spent the day fighting with a child in the living room they attend, they pushed him out of his chair, in the cafeteria they bathed him with food, then they threw mud on the patio and the Finally, when they found nothing but to empty the innocent creature on top, they put a bucket of paint on it.

Because we got confused, I thought that bucket was solvent- Noah said without the slightest bit of embarrassment.

\- Shuu No-No! That they are going to punish us again- Kurt said with his red eyes for the tears previously shed.

\- Don't worry, I'll take care of you- the older dwarf replied while hugging him and kissing him on the forehead, but since happiness is short-lived ...

\- KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL!

-NOAH ABEL PUCKERMAN!

Both parents shouted at their respective creatures. They stood up from the floor with a single jump and hugged each other with a terrified face.

\- calm down! - The director said to the parents- I began to investigate what were the causes of the children's acts, but the only thing that the other companions knew how to say was that they fought because David _(if you imagine Karofky)_ had told them an ugly word. - The director turned to the children to speak with them in front of the parents and finally they confessed what happened. - Now if they are going to tell me what is the ugly word that David said to him?

\- It is that ... we do not know- Kurt said quite naturally.

\- Do you mean to tell me that you did all this to a little fellow because someone told you that he had said something ugly about you? - Fran said with exasperation. - Children can't go around fighting for gossip ...

\- That it was not for gossip, if they let me speak, they would understand- Noah said trying to silence his mother that when it is turned on they do not go off- look what happened was ...

**FLASH BACK according to Noah.**

_\- He was very comfortable hugging his baby and was about to kiss him on the forehead, when he heard someone in the living room. When he looked out, he saw David an annoying, nosy and abusive chubby boy who always looked for Noah as a prank partner._

_\- Hi Dave! Look, this is Kurt, my baby brother, "Noah said, putting an arm around Kurt while with the other, he adjusted his hair._

_When David saw this, he felt a pain in the belly, if more than to do he said a word that he had heard his uncle say one day in the square- I do not greet MARICAS._

_Noah who did not know what it meant but it had to be something bad, his courage rose and he did what he best knows how to do fight and Kurt who was not going to stand watching how they hurt his No-No_

_And as you can imagine, she followed everything previously said by the director._

**FLASHBACK END**

-That's why we hit him or did something to him, also every time he told us that word, my baby felt worse- I finish telling Noah with a lot of courage, not because of the word but because he did not like that they made Kurt feel bad.

\- Hey daddy, you know everything ... could you answer a question for me and no-no? - Kurt said, approaching his father and looking him in the eye.

\- sure, son! You know that here I am to solve all the doubts you have- Burt said with a soft smile. - and he says to Noah and me.-

-Good! Because if he is waiting for the ugly woman, we are going to have to sit down, because intelligence is not given, Noah said, pointing to his mother as who does not want the thing.

\- NOAH! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU DON'T TELL ME THAT, BRUTE AND UGLY- Francine demanded of her son- I said it completely right, I have nothing left? - I ask the director in case it is better to prevent.

\- No Mrs. Puckerman! He didn't have anything left. - said the director who rolled her eyes when Mrs. Puckerman started doing her victory dance.

\- And then he says - Noah said rolling his eyes to his mother for such a show _(mothers are all crazy, for example his)._

\- What is a fag? - Kurt asked without further ado to his father, who gives the impression turned red again.

\- It is ... It is ... It is ... ahh ... I think ... that ... well- the nerves were not going to beat him, not with this one that could not be bad for his son twice in a day- Look Honey, that is a word Very ugly that uneducated people use to refer to people who love people who are of the same sex. - Burt said as clearly as possible so as not to entangle his son or entangle himself.

\- oh! And that Noah has to love me and I want him to make it ugly or bad? - Kurt said even with the same doubt.

-! Well darling! ... You want this child as a friend (God knows why), the people I mean love each other like a daddy to a mommy and there are many people who don't like that- I finish explaining Burt.

\- People are meticulous, if they don't have someone to love, it's bad, and if they have too, it's that the great ones don't make up their minds- Noah said- that's why children are happier because we don't think so much nonsense.

A very well said truth but what we are going to do in the world will never see people agree.

-Well, having reached this resolution, I am going to lift the punishment, but tomorrow they are going to have to talk to David and make amends, okay? - proposed the director.

\- Okay- said the children reluctantly.

-But no punishment or scolding for what we did when they told us the word, just an apology tomorrow - Noah said.

\- Without punishment, just an apology tomorrow - the director replied.

\- That for you too - said Noah.

\- Yes, we also- both adults said.

\- They promise with a little finger - said Kurt.

-Yes, we promise but pick up your things and go home- Fran said to the children, staying a moment alone with Mr. Hummel, moment that the director took advantage of to leave them alone.

\- It was excellent the way I handle the latter, I can hardly handle Noah," Fran said a little intimidated by Burt's large size.

\- Don't worry, I also have times that I have no idea what I do with Kurt.- Burt said with a shy smile.

\- By the way sorry about Noah with his son, it is that he is very impulsive and now that we are adapting to being alone the two of them are not having a very good time and I think he wants to have some way of escape from problems- Francine finished with voice very muffled.

\- Well, you should make sure to talk to him, even if he thinks that it doesn't work, if he does, at least the brat knows that he is counting on you to hear it, but don't let him treat you as he pleases, you are his mother. limits if you want things to work- Burt said decisively.

\- Thank you! I needed someone to remind me of it. - Fran said with a smile.

\- hey! Since everything is fine and we have left all the punishment behind and we are sorry for what we did, I was thinking that everything worked, because we explained how things happened, right? - Noah said with an unusual maturity that he had at his mother with the antenna of suspicion well up.

\- Yes why? - Burt asked doubtfully when he saw the children smiling as if they were white doves and very close to the door, now that he thought suspiciously near the door.

Because… we gave a bombshell to the classmates on the road to fucking with each other for calling us fags and then we locked ourselves in the gym - Noah said to the runway as he took Kurt by the hand and ran down the hall.

Noah Puckerman! - The director shouted as she saw herself running down the hall behind the children, while both parents were still processing what happened, until they realized it.

\- Run! That pair made it for us in our faces. - Fran said to Burt who still did not understand very well what happened, but if he had something clear he must separate his baby from that macaque of the devil.

Who would tell Kurt Hummel that on his first day, he would find his soul brother, meet new friends, have an enemy with whom he would fight for half school and end up escaping punishment while running away from the preschool principal, his father and mother of their best friend after having cheated on them, leaving through the entrance of the preschool _(the same one through which in the morning they had entered sad and fallen_ ) holding hands and dying of laughter. If that was the first day, how will it be the next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't resist putting Dave Karofky as a little villain ...  
> For everything else I hope you like how the story unfolds, among those 4, if four because Fran and Burt will also be very involved in this story.  
> If you like how I'm going, think and if not too. Your comments help me improve.  
> !We read soon!  
> ! XOXO!


	3. i wish ...Make you happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. All rights reserved by Fox.  
> Author's note: The story is my own and I do not give any permission to be copied, translated or used in this or other portals. NO TO PLAGIARISM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For further reference and / or clarifying:
> 
> ZAS o ZAPE!: a punch to Noah in the head given by the adult most affected by his occurrences (his mother).
> 
> Capital letters: cries for attention calls.
> 
> Ouch or woops: screams of pain
> 
> I hope you enjoy

After a week of punishment, if because if they were punished ( _of course not without first accusing the adults of being false and liars for breaking their promise of no punishment),_ the other children of gossips accused them of being locked in a dark place and they threw a stink bomb at him, the place was not dark, only they forgot to turn on the light.

Things were going great for Noah; he was happy with his baby as he had never been in his 6 long years of existence and that was a lot if he counted that those years with his mother were like 20.

Her mother was another story, she was determined to make him believe that the star was not true, but he knew that since she was not very smart, she would not understand, even if she explained ...

**FLASH BACK**

_After arriving from school or rather after his mother caught him after that long career, Fran decided that for once he was going to talk to Noah calmly instead of scolding him and sending him to his room._

_\- Noah, we have to talk, so come and sit down it will be long. - The boy looked at her with an eyebrow raised with a little surprise until he sighed reluctantly._

_\- Again you forgot how the dishwasher works! - Exclaimed the boy raising his arms- woman I already told you to write it on the kitchen wall, if you are going to be forgetting day and day too._

_\- DO NOT! BRAT! GOD PATIENCE! - Fran said as she breathed and mentally counted to 10 so as not to kill her son's macaque._

_\- So? Already! You forgot to pay the bills! I tell you one day they will come and they will take you to jail for bad pay. - Noah said with his accusing finger._

_\- DO NOT! - Fran said taking his mental count to 100 to seriously not kill the demon dwarf._

_\- Did you forget to turn off the iron and burned the basement again? - Noah said with furrowed eyebrows- Because if so, the insurance said that the same nonsense does not cover it 3 times._

_-DO NOT! You brat are filling my patience! - Fran said red with rage, who thought she was her son, a crazy person?._

_-Did you forget Nonna's birthday again? Because you are still on time._

_-do not! Also, your grandmother turns three in three weeks, of course I'm still in time to buy her a gift._

_\- My grandmother's birthday in three days and you're supposed to be organizing her party.- said the boy with his face I can't believe he did it again._

_\- Of course not! It is in three weeks, if I even mark it on the calendar and ... at that moment Fran opens the cupboard to see her calendar and there she sees it, the brand that she put on her mother's birthday and at that moment she wants to die, she He supposes that this year if he was going to claim with his mother for always forgetting his party._

_\- Well, it wasn't that ... but thanks- Fran said, her face as pale as a dead man. - I really want to talk to you about the Hummel kid. -_

_\- It's cute! Right? '- Noah said with a smile that lit his eyes - to be the first baby I do, it worked out very well for me._

_\- It is that honey ... you did not do it, that child is ... well, only a child ... is not your brother or anything like that._

_\- What if he's my brother! If I asked the star and she did it to me- said the boy with conviction as he crossed his arms at chest height._

_\- Noah, for God's sake! If the star fulfilled wishes like that, don't you think that I would have asked him for a decent Man in my life? - Fran said exasperated with the stubbornness of her son._

_\- The star fulfills wishes, does not work miracles woman! - Noah said rolling his eyes._

_\- brat! Are you implying that it is impossible for a decent man to notice me? - His mother said with a frown._

_\- No! - Noah said very seriously._

_\- ah! You better- answered his mother._

_\- He didn't imply it, I'm telling you straight on- Noah said to finish spending one of his to his mother._

_-What happens boy? so ugly I'm not- Fran said on the verge of exasperation._

_\- You said "So" you're just UGLY- finished saying Noah, laughing to see his mother's face of fury, it was so funny to make her angry._

_ZAPE! - DISRESPECTFUL KID! UGLY, YOUR GRANDMOTHER'S MACAW! - Francine shouted to her son after adjusting such a zape on her head, with what she did not count is that at that moment her mother Lidia Puckerman was entering (who by coincidence of life was wearing a funny red dress with green, which if it made her look like a macaw) and upon hearing this, a sovereign zape fit Francine on the head._

_mom! Why are you hitting me? - Fran said rubbing her head in the same way as Noah._

_\- And you have the face to ask me? –!zape!- This is to say ugly and this -Another zape- It's to say macaw- Lidia said after giving Fran two more zapes._

_\- I did not say ugly or macaw to you! - Fran said while rubbing her blows - i said it for Noah's other grandmother, her father's mother._

_-And what? Noah doesn't even know her! - Lidia said shrugging her shoulders._

_God between her mother and Noah were going to drive her crazy, if Noah is as shocking as his mother it was because they spent too much time together, but what else could he do, if he was the only one who took care of the child without getting hurt or traumatic in the process._

_\- Nonna I have something to show you! - Noah said happy to see his grandmother and would take out his mother's cell phone (if there is a cell phone, because if we count on the series being 17 years old in 2011, then in my story it is the year 2000) he started looking in the photo gallery and showed his grandmother the photo of Kurt with his father.- This is my little brother, his name is Kurt and I love him very much. What is not cute ?._

_\- your little brother? - Her grandmother said looking at Noah - her little brother? - She repeated looking like a murderer to Fran._

_\- I can explain it to you ma'- Fran said raising her hands to prevent her mother from doing something to her._

_ZAS!_

_Why are you hitting me now? - Fran said exasperated._

_\- Because whenever you start a conversation with "I can explain it" it is always something that goes wrong and I have to fix it._

_\- When did I do that? - Fran said with an indignant face._

_\- When you got pregnant at 17, when you left school, when you went to live with a jerk without getting married, when you didn't force the jerk to recognize the child, when the jerk left you, when you sent a check to the jerk in the mail because "Supposedly I needed money to get back with you" and I can continue because the list is long- Lidia said with a raised eyebrow._

_\- And I know, I live with her! - said Noah who was taking a cardboard juice from the fridge to serve himself and serve his grandmother._

_\- Noah, if you are defending me, it doesn't show! - Francine said reproachfully._

_\- FRANCINE BETH PUCKERMAN, IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU HAD ANOTHER CHILD WHO YOU DENIED, YOU WILL NOT FINISH IT! - Lidia said desperate for an explanation,_

_-! That one, even with a manual (Brute), could have a baby as cute (ugly) as this! - Noah said with all his bad intention, while emphasizing the photo._

_\- You see! That is what I am trying to tell you, that this child is not mine! - Francine said relieved to be able to explain herself._

_\- Francine! - Her mother said, staring at her with a raised eyebrow._

_-What? - Fran answered without understanding why her mother looked at her like that._

_Her mother just looked at her, then looked at Noah and motioned for her to think for a second. God knew his daughter was slow but not so slow, for the boy to take advantage of her so blatantly._

_Fran recapitulated the last thing said by her son and kept it in mind - I AM TIRED OF TELLING YOU NOT TO TELL ME THAT, THAT I AM YOUR MOTHER RESPECT ME!_

_Lidia retracted her mind, her daughter was slow and mean minded! - said matriarch Puckerman with a resigned face._

_\- And now why? - Fran said without understanding._

_After this Lidia ignores her and better pays attention to her grandson, who apparently is the only thinking being in that house. This explains how things happened with his "baby" and how his mother did not understand that the star was real._

_\- I explain to him how I take the photo when he leaves and how tomorrow they would exchange numbers to speak from their homes, because according to Noah the day was too long to pass it to him without knowing how his baby was, since that would not be of an older brother responsable._

_His grandmother took it with humor and as a positive thing that the boy showed interest in another human being, beyond that to torture or traumatize him (not that his grandson was bad, just that he was not good) in addition to the fact that this child could be a positive influence for Noah._

_On the other hand, he could also take advantage of the father, according to what his grandson told him, the guy is a decent man, prosperous and with his own work, it was an excellent opportunity to pair his daughter with someone of benefit, as long as he was his daughter didn't screw it up, everything would be fine._

**_FLASHBACK END_ **

Leaving aside what happened with his mother and grandmother 1 week ago, he began to think of more beautiful and pleasant things ( _Kurt)_ there was something that made him uneasy and that was that his baby was in a bad mood and very angry, especially with Dave ( _It is not that he was not since he met him, but that he is even more_ ) before Kurt waited for him to push or insult him to hit him and say something with which everyone would end up laughing, but now he only saw Dave and hit him.

Every time he asked Kurt what was wrong, he told him nothing and that it was fine, but he knew that he only said that so as not to worry him and if he insisted on the subject, he would excuse the class, the teacher, recess anyway, that left him with the word in his mouth.

Like his name was Noah Abel Puckerman who would discover what was happening to his baby. This was seen as a mission for Puckizilla the detective wonder and his silly assistant Finn.

Three days went by and with Finn's help, they had only been able to figure out that Kurt's bad mood was because he couldn't sleep, he just didn't know why yet and not being able to help him was killing him.

**Friday 2:00 pm**

**Hudson House Family room.**

The kids played Nintendo 64 to entertain themselves for a while and think about the possible causes of Kurt's problem.

\- When I can't sleep it's because I have ugly dreams, but my mommy sings a lullaby to me and then I fall asleep, Kurt maybe he doesn't sleep because he dreams ugly things, as he doesn't have a mommy to sing a lullaby and his dad so Once he can't sing, he can't go back to sleep- Finn said while he was pausing the game to go get something to drink.

!ZApe! Punch from Noah to Finn - That is something silly, my baby is very brave to be scared away by a nightmare- Puck said looking at him badly- And that is the last time that you say that my baby does not have a mother, although she is not here, she takes care of him from Heaven, did you understand fool?

\- yes, but don't be mad- said Finn rubbing his head and looking regretfully at Puck ( _yes Puck because the only one who can tell Noah is Kurt, the only one who says it is nice)._

\- In addition, his father is also a big man who gives value to anyone, my baby can’t be afraid and if he has I am here to take it away and protect him, if I could only go talk to him, to his house without running away for any reason.- Noah said frustrated, covering his face with his hands as he leaned back on the sofa.

-And why don't you go talk to him now? - Finn said as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

\- Finn fool! How am I going to go talk to him, if I don't know where he lives? - said the little bald with a raised eyebrow.

\- But Kurt lives in the house on the corner 2 blocks from here- Finn said the most normal thing in the world as if he were talking about the weather.

Noah gets up from the sofa and stands in front of Finn- Are you telling me that in this last month, all the times I've come to your house to cry because I wanted to see my baby and couldn't because I didn't know where he lived, YOU YES? - Noah said, his face red with anger and a frown.

\- Eh ... yes - Finn said with the face of passed me and a big smile.

ZAS! Very big and strong at his friend's sawdust head, he did not kill him because God is great and he knows that he has a hard time having real friends.- You moron! Why didn't you tell me earlier? - Puck questioned.

-Because you didn't ask me - said Finn with his usual naive (idiot) face.

\- I'm going to see my baby and you owe me this one. Stupid! But that if my name is Noah Abel Puckerman, he charged me, "said the bald as he went to the door, opened it and came out by crashing the door.

\- How dramatic! Not that it was that bad. - Finn says as if nothing had happened, while going to the kitchen for his juice.

**Friday 2:20 pm**

**Hummel House two blocks from Hudson House**

Noah had run away as fast as his little legs gave him, is that knowing how close to his baby gave him strength, when he arrived at the front of the house and saw in the mailbox the last name of his baby was excited, he was going to ring the bell when He heard noises in the yard, so he turned around and followed a stone path that would take him to the back of the house.

There what he saw took the air out of his chest and installed the most silly smile on his face that no one in his life would ever see. Her baby, the little thing that brought happiness to her life, dressed in a jean overalls that was too big for her, so the hem had several turns, a white shirt with blue sleeves and a baseball cap that gave it an even more touch tender, he was playing at the tea party, with his little bear Gucci (he is just as cute as those wallets his mother used) hugging and singing.

\- God how cute! - Noah said with a sigh- Best of all, it's only mine.

Kurt was in his world, his daddy had gone to take a nap after lunch, it was rare that he did, but let's be honest, little Hummel's lack of sleep had exhausted him, it is not easy to work full time, being a single father and not being able to sleep at night because the weeping of her little light broke her heart.

While his father was sleeping, Kurt went to his usual tea party every Friday with his plush friends, this made him forget about many things that he could not solve and reminded him of the beautiful days he spent with his mother in that same place.

Remembering his mother, he began to sing a song that always made him happy when he was sad or ill, as it happened just then ...

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you will lose your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for, you keep_

Kurt very softly intoned the song, he arranged all his cups and the kettle with his right hand and with his left he held Gucci.

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_

_Your rainbows will come smiling through_

_No matter how your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_the dream that you wish will come true._

When he had everything ready, he took Gucci and sat him in the front seat and began to prepare a cup and a plate with cookies, even so he did not lose the rhythm of the song or the strength to sing it, he was so used to singing it that It came out on its own, without the slightest effort.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're feeling small_

_Alone in the night you whisper_

_Thinking no one can hear you at all_

_You wake with the morning sunlight_

_To find fortune that is smiling on you_

_Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow_

_For all you know, tomorrow_

Noah walked towards Kurt as if hypnotized, kept looking at him but approached very slowly so as not to interrupt him and not lose detail of the song.

_The dream that you wish will come true_

_A dream is a wish your heart makes ..._

_A dream is a wish your heart makes ..._

_You wake with the morning sunlight_

_To find fortune that is smiling on you_

_Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow_

_For all you know, tomorrow_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

Her baby sang beautifully and her mother dared to say that she was just a child, that a little thing like that could only come from heaven.- Noah thought with conviction.

_No matter how your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

By this time Kurt had his eyes closed, so he hadn't realized that Noah was in front of him, looking at him with devotion. By the time the song was over, he opened his eyes and gave a little jump, because he didn't expect to see his No-no there.

\- Nerd! What a scare you gave me! - Kurt said startled until he understood that Noah was at home, there in front of him, with excitement he jumped on him and knocked him down on the grass.

sorry! Sorry I threw you- Kurt said trying to get up, but Noah was so happy to have his baby in his arms that he held him so that he did not get up, he just sat down and put Kurt on his side on his lap, keeping the hug tight to that he couldn't leave.

\- Why do you ask for forgiveness if I loved it? What's more, I wouldn't mind if you receive me this happy every time I see you.- Noah said in his ear to Kurt.

\- But I'd knock you to the ground and get your clothes dirty. No-no-he said, drinking as if doing such a thing was an outrage.

\- I already told you that as long as you are happy, nothing else matters to me, that's what I'm here for.- said the older man with a sincere smile on his face, giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

The baby smiled at this and leaned closer to Noah, running his head over his brother's shoulder and sighing. This sigh did not go unnoticed by the older so he began to caress his back, tightened his embrace and I hope that the younger opened with him, because he already knew that if he asked what was wrong he would say nothing.

-But if I was so sad that you couldn't make me happy, because I just wanted to cry, what would you do? ' asked he drinks after being in his brother's arms for a while.

\- I would cry with you, so at least you would not feel alone- Noah said with a very soft voice, I take his baby's face in his hands and look him straight in the eyes - no matter what happens, I will be with you always, You are my wish come true and I will not neglect you- said the oldest with all the love he could muster gave him a very sweet kiss on the nose.

Kurt was full of tears, when Noah was with him he felt complete but when he said those things his little heart went crazy for no reason, it beat so fast that it wanted to come out of his mouth. With Noah there, she felt that she could never be unhappy, but unfortunately there were people who clouded that feeling.

People like Dave Karofsky who said fags like him would go to hell. If this was what had Kurt sad and with nightmares, because in his innocence he was more concerned that if he went to hell he would not be able to see his mommy who was in heaven again than what the phrase itself meant.

That time when his No-no asked why he was like this, he told him everything. Hence the reason why he quarreled with Karofsky every day even if the greats thought he had no reason to.

\- That jerk! cretin! I'm going to kill him when I see him! - Noah said furiously, clenching his right fist, releasing the grip he had on Kurt, until he realized that he was scaring him instead of helping him- baby, I'm sorry! But the nonsense of that brute makes me angry, but don't be scared.

\- That's why I didn't want to tell you anything, I didn't want to make you angry- Kurt said with tears in his eyes, worried that his No-no was going to get into trouble because of him.

\- I'm not mad ( _I just want to tear Dave's league off, make him swallow it, but nothing else_ ), it's just that I don't like that fool to mess with you, neither he nor anyone else, don't worry about the silly things he says, he's a brute very rough, who has no friends and is super envious that you and I are the best brothers in the world.

\- Seriously? So everything he said is a lie? - Asked the boy with hope.

\- Sure, who is going to believe that slimy fat man who says that Santa doesn't exist?- Noah said with such confidence that he returned the smile to Kurt.

\- Thanks No-no! - to the surprise of Noah ( _who was the one who always kissed the baby_ ) Kurt did something he didn't expect, gave him a very soft kiss on the cheek just next to the nose, above the lip and then I hug him.

But since happiness lasts a little for Noah, I hear how the big man (Kurt's father) called him to give him his afternoon bath, the baby did not want to wait for his father because this would delay him for work, so without more He separated from Noah by telling him that he would see him the next day at school.

Little Puckerman got up from the ground, hand on his cheek where he was kissed, he felt like a cloud, inadvertently left Kurt's house, with a silly smile on his face.

He arrived at Finn's house still smiling, threw himself on the living room furniture without much ceremony and sighed.

Finn who was sitting in his dad's favorite chair watching his favorite show, looked at him with both eyebrows raised, surprised to see his friend the biggest bully in school, with the face of a girl in love (if that made you have a brother, better he was alone).

"Did it go well, truth?" Finn said, emphasizing the obvious. That they wanted the intelligence of this child does not reach much.

\- All right? No! ... It was excellent for me - said little Puck with his happy face.

\- So is everything alright with Kurt? ' Little Hudson asked unsurely.

"Not everything, but most importantly," Noah said, returning to reality and thinking about the things he had to fix to make everything perfect.

The first thing that came to mind was to skin Karofsky alive, but then he remembered something his baby said ...

**FLASH BACK**

_\- You sing very cute! And I liked that song. Who will show it to you? - Noah asked Kurt._

_\- My mom, in moments like this I like to sing like that I feel that I am a little closer to her -said the little boy. - I would like to hear my mom's voice when I feel bad or at least the song she sang to me when I couldn't sleep._

_\- What song did he sing to you? - Asked with great interest the major._

_\- In my heart (tarzan) I am always happy, because no matter where she is, she is in my heart- he replied baby._

**FLASH BACK END**

Before everything he had something much more important to do than Dave, which of that night could not happen.

\- Finn you have a new computer, right? - Noah said with a raised eyebrow and his smile that nothing good could be going through that little head.

\- Yes, but now my mom is using it, why? - Little Hudson asked doubtfully.

\- Because we are going to need it, we have to find something fast and your mom is going to help us- Noah said smiling maliciously.

\- what are we going to look for and why do you need it so fast? - Questioned his friend, getting up from the sofa to go to the kitchen to get something to drink.

\- Do not worry soon you will know….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They already know a Kudo once in a while they help me to climb faster.  
> By the way the song that Kurt sings is "the dream that you wish will come true" by Cinderella from Disney.  
> we will read soon!  
> XOXO!


	4. I wish... To serenate you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Puck wants to do something, let's say he will do it at any cost.  
> For further reference and / or clarifying:
> 
> ZAS !: zap Noah in the head given by the adult most affected by his occurrences (his mother).
> 
> Capital letters: cries for attention calls.
> 
> Ouch: screams of pain
> 
> (): thoughts of the characters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy

**00 PM in the afternoon**

**Hudson House**

Noah had a face of concentration and malice at the same time that he had worried Finn, since he came from Kurt's house that was moving from one place to another and did not stop talking about a song or something, poor Finn did not He understood nothing of what he was saying (understand it is slow and his brain processes things at a moderate speed so as not to cause an aneurysm) but what he did know beforehand was that he was already in trouble and that the following weeks he would be punished without right to tv, nintendo or whatever made his childhood happy.

\- Did you understand everything I told you? - Noah asked with a raised eyebrow at Finn.

\- Well, the truth, the truth ... well ... something- Finn said with a face that didn't understand a word.

\- Seriously, brother, once you do not understand it is fine, two is passable, three is that I am not speaking your language, 4 you are an idiot, but 5 you are already mentally retarded- Noah said with the same face that he used when her mother forgot how the dishwasher worked 10 minutes after they explained how it is used (it is that her mother both hairspray ended her brain, well that said her Nonna and a lady as wise as she could not be wrong).

-But it is that you speak very quickly of something that I do not know! What do you want if I don't understand- Finn said with a sad face that his friend insulted him.

\- Well, as soon as we have what I need to go to my baby's house, you will understand- said Noah, leaving him for peace and looking for Mrs. Hudson in the study to help him.

Noah had explained to Carole mother Finn, what she wanted and why, only she had not told him when, because if she did, she was sure that it would not even make a joke.

* * *

**10:00 PM the same day.**

**Hummel House**

At that time, Noah and Finn are supposed to be preparing to sleep, but no, rather they are in the front of the Hummel house, disguised, according to Noah as "mariachis", but the reality is that they are in their cowboy costumes, because it was what they found most at hand.

\- Puck, are you sure this is a good idea? - Asked an insecure Finn.

\- Of course! That Puckzilla is not wrong! - Noah said very sure of himself.

At that moment Finn sighed with a sorrowful face because he knew that the punishment was already certain, every time his friend says that phrase, he ends up punished or at the nearest medical center and when Noah does a good thing, both happen to him.

\- Now hold the guitar well, it took me a lot to get it out without my mother knowing it. - Seeing how his best friend was holding the guitar that was twice him with effort.

\- Now yes, you know what you have to do- Noah said checking that nothing went wrong at the last moment.

\- Yes! - Finn said a little resentful because Noah was desperate with his last minute idea.

\- Okay!, but don't make blood! - Noah said with his typical I don't care. - Now into- said Puck as he looked at the windows of the upper floor of the Hummel house.

At that request Finn plays a note and makes it sound very sharp, to which Puck tells him to play more bass, so Finn decides to duck with everything and guitar and play again, even though he seems very sharp, Noah tells him that Slow down, Finn bends down even more and tries again, Noah had not realized what he was doing because he was looking for some stones to throw it at Kurt's window.

\- Lower! - Noah repeated.

To which Finn lies face down on the floor with everything and guitar. He plays again and Noah still seems very sharp.

\- That I told you to be shorter, Finn! - Noah repeated

\- I can no longer go down! - said end glued to the floor.

-How could I not? - Noah asked, turning to see Finn but surprised to see him lying on the floor. - What is Finn doing down there? - Noah said with his left eyebrow raised.

\- Well, what you told me, playing from below- Finn said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

\- Stupid! Let him play the strings lower, not play the guitar from below! - Noah said rolling his eyes and raising his hands to the air asking for patience.

\- ahhh! You would have told me before- Finn said calmer that he didn't have to play from the floor.

\- Oh Lord! Between this and my mother they will end up driving me crazy- Noah thought resigned with his luck to attract people with mental problems, if it were not for Kurt appearing in his life he does not know what would become of him.

Noah starts throwing some stones at the window that he assumes is his baby, after 5 stones a very sleepy Burt Hummel opens the window ...

\- Who? - Burt says thinking that he is opening the door of the house.

\- Sorry! Wrong window, I am looking for Kurt- Puck said very removed from the pain as if touching a window at 10:00 and so many at night was the most normal thing.

\- It is the window on the right and there is no reason! - answers Burt who has not yet assimilated what is happening in his ante garden.

\- Thank you Mr. H! Have a good night! - Puck said with all the manners that it was convenient to have at that time.

Burt closes his window, lies down on his bed, settles down and when he is about to resume his sleep, his brain clicks and that's when he reacts- What the hell is Puckerman's half a meter doing at home? And even more at that hour?

Burt immediately got out of bed, but in the process of coordinating hands and sheets he ended up rolling across the floor. He got up and ran to the room of his little light, what he saw at that moment made him the most tender thing and at the same time made him feel a pang in his stomach, since it was like seeing his son 10 years older and receiving serenades of the idiot in love.

If Burt knows it, he knows that his baby prefers children, although sometimes it seems the opposite and he knows it since his baby was 3 years old and he threw a tantrum to buy some high-heeled shoes from a certain Manolo, but he doesn't care because that child is his light, the joy that illuminates and gives tenderness to his life.

* * *

**10:15 PM that same night.**

**Kurt Hummel's room**

Kurt was in his baby duck pajamas, sleeping on his stomach with Gucci under his right arm and with the thumb of his left hand in his mouth, she was the most beautiful little creature that had ever been seen, but something scared his dream or rather someone.

Kurt raised his head and squeezed his eyes to wake up a bit, when he heard the voice of what looked like his Nono, he quickly got up to open the window, but with his faithful bear at his side.

When he looks down, he can't believe it, there was his Nono dressed in a cowboy suit, with the biggest smile he had, he looked so cute and it's not because he's his nono but he is the cutest boy in the whole school .

Noah! Kurt sighed the moment he said his boyfriend's name while smiling.

\- Hello baby! - Said the little Puckerman taking off his hat- I hope I haven't scared you off, it's just ... well ... I couldn't wait until tomorrow to give you this gift.- I take a little air because the nerves were betrayed- Kurt, my baby! I want you to know that I will do everything possible to make the nightmares go away and you always smile like this, I want you to be the happiest child in the world, that you never have to cry and that if you do, it will be happiness. So I made this for you ...

At that moment Noah gave the signal to Finn, to start playing as he had rehearsed. Noah believed that everything would go according to plan, until Finn started singing ...

_The cockroach the cockroach_

_Can no longer walk_

_Because is missing_

_Because it doesn't have_

_The main path_

_The cockroach the cockroach_

_Can no longer walk_

_Because is missing_

_Because it doesn't have_

_The main path_

Until then, the smile lasted for Noah, who grimaced at the tremendous nonsense his best friend sang. Even Kurt grimaced when he saw that but smiled anyway thinking that the gesture is what matters.

\- No, no, no, no, this is not what I planned, wait a moment baby- Puck who was red but with anger, takes Finn by the arm and leads him to a place where Kurt could not see them.- ¿ WHAT WAS THAT? That was not what we rehearsed- shouted the mini Puckerman in phase of Pucksaurus rex.

\- It is that the other song did not match our outfits so I changed it, what better? - said little Hudson with a grin from ear to ear.

Noah looks at him with the same murderous face that his grandmother used to put on when her mother screwed up, but deep down - NO, DUMBASS! YOU DIDN'T DO IT WELL! - Puck breathed and counted to 10 so as not to kill his best friend (he would later find it difficult to get another).

\- Finn, the song I prepared is special for my baby, so please, for what you want most, just play along with me, don't ruin this for me, I want Kurt to remember this day as the most special of his life and to remember that I was I who gave it to you -Noah said pleadingly to his best friend.

Finn felt super bad for almost ruining the moment for his best friend, so he decided to be calm, quiet and as his mom said when they put a suppository, weak and cooperative.

They resumed their positions - now yes! Now if the song that I want to sing goes to you- Noah said looking nervously as Kurt had a frown and looking badly at Finn for ruining his first opportunity.- I hope it's like when your mother sang it for you ...

_How it saddens me to see you cry,_

_take my hand, feel it_

_I will protect you from anything,_

_don't cry anymore, I am here_

_fragile, sweet and sensual._

_I want to embrace you, I will protect you_

_this bond is unbreakable,_

_don't cry anymore, I am here._

_I want to embrace you, I will protect you_

_this bond is unbreakable,_

_don't cry anymore, I am here._

_In my heart you'll live,_

_today and forever, love_

_in my heart, no matter what they say_

_inside of me you'll be forever._

_They can't understand our feelings_

_nor will they trust our actions_

_I know there's differences, but on the inside_

_you and I are the same._

_In my heart you'll live,_

_today and forever, love_

Kurt at that moment his eyes watered and he began to gape like a fish out of water, it was his song his Nono looked for his song for him.

  
_Don't listen to them, what more can they know_

_(what more can they know)_

_If we love each other tomorrow and today_

_they will understand, I know..._

_Perhaps fate will make you think_

_(and) loneliness you'll have to endure,_

_they will understand, I know..._

At that moment Kurt and Noah connect glances and that connection is so deep that they are both lost in a cloud, there is no one else, only they in a beautiful dream, together and happy.

Burt Hummel thought that he would never see that sparkle in his little light again, not after Elizabeth, but thank God and the Puckerman dwarf, his child was happy again, the only bad thing is that he already knew who he would have to scare away with his rifle when Kurt was 15 years old and he realized that he was in love with his much adored Nono.

_We'll do it together, then!_

_Believe me, in my heart you'll live_

_you'll be inside of me,_

_today, forever my love._

_You're in my heart,_

_yes, you're in my heart_

_no matter what they say, suffer no more_

_inside of me you'll be_

_you'll be forever..._

_Here forever,_

_I'll be there for you forever,_

_Forever and ever._

_Just look beside you,_

_just look beside you,_

_just look beside you._

When Noah finished the song Kurt ran away, Noah was distressed he thought his baby didn't like me. So, she began to cry silently, with her head down, she turned to go where she had come from.

Finn felt so bad because in the end after so much effort everything went wrong.- Don't put yourself like that Puck, if he doesn't like it, he misses it! - said the little Hudson boy trying to cheer him up.

That only made Noah feel worse, he did not understand how his baby did not like him, if he had tried hard to make it look good in such a short time. He just wanted to get out of there and no one see him, he wanted to cry until his throat ran out, but the moment he was going to run away Kurt appeared.

\- Nono don't go! - That little voice could handle more than any pain or sorrow she felt.- Oh Nono! - said her baby with tearful eyes and rosy cheeks.

Noah was sure he was going to tell him that it was wrong for him to sing his mother's song, but what he didn't imagine was that Kurt would run into his arms and throw himself at him.

Nono don't go! - That little voice could handle more than any pain or sorrow she felt.- Oh Nono! - said her baby with tearful eyes and rosy cheeks.

Noah was sure he was going to tell him that it was wrong for him to sing his mother's song, but what he didn't imagine was that Kurt would run into his arms and throw himself at him.

\- Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! - Said the little boy, kissing his boyfriend all over his face - You are incredible! - While this was happening Finn sighed with relief, Noah returned the soul to the body of a sigh and Burt huffed indignantly, because the delay for Kurt to leave was due to the fact that he prevented him from going down the stairs like a man possessed, he was not going to let his Little light comes out at that time, goes and catches a cold, but the boy was as stubborn as he was and with a single bunk he left his dad knocked out so he could see his Nono.

Noah sat up still hugging his baby, he was full, he was as his grandmother would say "in his happy place", because that was Kurt for his happiness and although he was still very small and did not know many things in life, he was sure of know one the most important one and he learned it from his grandfather who is in heaven "When you find happiness boy, don't let it go, because that only happens once in a lifetime and it doesn't happen again, so when you find it hold on to it, live it to the fullest and be happy "

\- Nerd! I love you! You are the best thing that happened to me when I entered school, you are the best thing that happened to me since my mom left, when I'm with you I don't want to cry anymore, so I don't want you to cry and you promised me… you promised to make me happy, so do not cry that I get sad- Kurt said with a pout while wiping Noah's tears with his fingers.

Noah smiled and kissed his beloved baby on the nose, which produced a loud growl from Burt Hummel, who did not like the gestures of those two ( _not that he is a jealous dad, it is that those children had adult gestures and that scared him, if they did that at age respectively, when they were 15 and 16 at least they kill him from a heart attack_ ).

\- KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL, SLEEP! - Burt exclaimed with that gesture so much his own that he does not admit pleas.

\- But daddy, don't you see that now I am with my Nono- Kurt said with his puppy eyes lost in the rain.

\- Well, say goodbye, it's too late! And don't look at me like that, you have 5 seconds to say goodbye and come to bed- Burt said, very angry to see how the Puckerman macaque looked at him reproachfully as he tightened his embrace towards his little light.

\- Ayyyy! But dad! - Kurt said in a voice of complaint.

\- It doesn't matter baby! Tomorrow we will see you, I promise, so go rest and dream of me- Noah said with an eyebrow raised arrogantly and giving his baby another kisses.

\- Nono, it is said that you dream with the little angels- he said, drinking with his self-sufficient gaze.

\- And so that you were going to dream about yourself baby, better dream about me- Noah said with his irremediable rogue face. But it was a bit serious- I love you too! - He said the latter very flushed.

\- Okay!, Kurt inside, bald at your house! - Burt said pointing each one with each order.

At that moment Noah realizes that Finn is not next to him, when looking around he only finds the guitar settled on the floor near the mailbox.

-Moment and Finn?- Noah asked as he scratched the back of his head.

At that moment they begin to look around looking for the little Hudson, until he comes out of the house with a sandwich in his hand- What do you see? - Finn asks as if nothing.

\- When did you enter the house? - Burt questioned the little- is more Where did you get the sandwich? - He said incredulous to see how the boy continued eating as if it were not with him.

\- I entered the house when those two began to behave strangely and I found the sandwich in the fridge, by the way you use a lot of mayonnaise- Finn said as if he was talking about the weather. Burt, Kurt and especially Noah looked at the boy with a face of astonishment for such impudence, but this was not taken for granted.

\- This relaxation is over! I'm leaving here, but now! - Burt said losing his patience with that pair.

\- Well, but don't make blood! - Who else could be other than Noah who was trying to hug his baby a little more before he had to leave, but Burt had already attracted him to him.

\- Well See you tomorrow Kurt! - Finn said at the moment that he was going to give him a little kiss on the cheek with the bad luck of Kurt turned at that moment and they ended up giving each other a topon of lips.

\- upss! I'm sorry Kurt, I'm sorry Mr. H, it was unintentional- Finn said with his smile of not breaking a plate. That only made Burt Hummel growl something in a half weird language as he carried Kurt and turned to go into his house and forget about the night that pair had given him.

But in Noah that only detonated the anger of Pucksaurus, who took the guitar, by the handle with a force that he did not remember having, but that would take full advantage of it, took it as if it were a baseball bat and began to surround Finn.

\- Puck, Why do you see me like this? - Asked the naive Finn- Puck? - No answer- friend? - Now if he was scared -brother? - Seriously his lifelong friend would not think that the kiss was intentional- buddy? - When he didn't pick up the guitar, he knew what he had to do ... run for his life ... run like if there wasn't a morning.

\- DO NOT RUN COWARD! DAMN TRAITOR! YOU WILL SEE WHEN I GET YOUR HANDS UP! - Noah said as he ran after Finn down the street.

* * *

On the way a desperate Carole came because it was already 11 at night and she still couldn't find the children, she had already called Francine but she only told her not to worry that if Finn was with Noah nothing would happen to her. Francine's words "yerba mala never dies unless she takes me with him" but that only made Carole anxious.

Carole was talking to Francine on the cell phone, to tell her that she was going to report to the police, but Fran only told her to remember the last thing that this couple was doing before leaving them alone in the room and that would be how they would find them.

\- Fran seriously! What if something happened to them? - Carole asked for the umpteenth time.

\- Woman, calm down now! Those two are doing one of their own, better ask yourself if they did something to someone! Fran said bored that Carole called her every 15 minutes because of the same thing. The same Carole who said that it was easy to deal with children, especially with Noah "such a sweet boy" now that he can hold on - seriously Carole when you least expect those two to pass in front of you.

At that very moment Finn passes in front of Carole - Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - the desperate boy shouted, further back came Noah with guitar in hand ready to crash it on Finn's sawdust head- Fiiiiiiiin! Puck growled in his career.

All this seen by an astonished Carole and heard by an unsurprised Francine- Well you said that it would be easy to deal with them, now you will see first hand what it is to deal with Noah and better yet angry, boy! - said a cynical Fran, Rejoicing that Carole would now know what it's like to deal with that spawn of evil.

Carole knew at that moment that her night would be very busy chasing two dwarves, with overloaded energy. It would be better to start now if you want to at least sleep at least 2 hours, that is if you stopped them on time, before they got hurt. She and her mouth, well says the saying "who has not lived what I, who does not think"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, give your opinion and tell me what you liked and what you didn't like.
> 
> I hope we read soon, they take care of me!
> 
> XOXO!


	5. I wish... to declare my love to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: sorry for the delay but I have been busy with my work and this about the coronavirus, but thanks for following my fic and enjoy.

**12:00 pm at night**

**Lima Ohio General Hospital**

After Noah spent chasing Finn for an hour, his long-awaited revenge came, not as he wanted but it did. They were in the hospital emergency, rather in the suture area, as Finn opened his forehead. How did this happen, my dear readers wondered? Well, very easy, as easy as a mathematical equation, expressed as follows:

Noah Puckerman in phase Pucksaurus + a guitar with bat function / chasing Finn who is looking back = Finn crashing into a power pole.

If what we feared came true, Finn is so moronic that in a chase to hurt him, he ends up hurting himself. Carole couldn't believe that after running up and down the street to prevent Puck from hurting her baby, he ends up hurting himself.

\- Seriously, all these two did in just two hours! - Fran asked in amazement while assisting the resident doctor (who swallowed his laughter so as not to make the child feel bad) who sutured Finn. did you help Why? - I ask Carole.

\- At first I did not help them to be that, I helped them to find a song that your son Noah needed to surprise his little friend who lost his mother and at second How would I know that he would do it at night and much Except tonight? - Carole asked angry at Francine for trying to blame her for this.

\- Because I have told you that when it comes to the macaque of evil, the first thing you have to ask is when and where. By God Carole who in this town believes to Noah that his good intentions will go well and without harm to third parties!

\- Putting it like this, you put the poor child as the sign of the end of the world, for God's sake, it is the first time that your son does something nice and that it suits him moderately well, you should be happy that Noah has finally felt pure towards another person .

\- That is not the sign of the end of the world, he is the cause of the end of the world and for you to know Noah has always had pure feelings.- Fran said with much conviction, which surprised Carole a lot who thought that despite All her anger, Fran would never discredit her son in front of anyone.- Feelings of pure evil- I finish saying Fran.- So far Carole's conviction regarding Fran came.

While they were arguing, little Puck was sitting in the hospital waiting room, he was sad, despite the fact that his baby loved the serenade and what he said ...

**FLASHBACK**

Nerd! I love you! You are the best thing that happened to me when I entered school, you are the best thing that happened to me since my mom left, when I'm with you I don't want to cry anymore, so I don't want you to cry and you promised me… you promised to make me happy, so do not cry that I get sad- Kurt said with a pout while wiping Noah's tears with his fingers.

**END FLASHBACK**

Everything had gone well until Finn kissed Kurt and for Noah that was never ending, he felt bad because on the one hand he felt hatred towards his best friend and that was not good, he felt ugly, in addition to that after saw Finn wounded he repented, but the other thing he felt was a very big emptiness in his stomach when he saw how his baby received his first kiss ( _jealousy but he still doesn't know what that is, poor baby)_. At times like this he felt lost and all he wanted was his grandmother to explain what was happening to him and help him improve.

As if invoked, Lidia Puckerman appears, entering the waiting room after having gone through the emergency where she casually heard what her daughter said about her grandson and very casually stamped her wallet on her daughter's chicken head and knock her unconscious. (They will think it happened, but no, nobody messes with her grandson, except the girl who calls herself her mother and why Fran owes them for forgetting her birthday and not even giving her an apology). ! shameless!

\- Hello sweetheart! How do you feel? - Lidia asked after sitting next to her grandson. Noah looked at her with bright eyes and started crying in his grandmother's lap, in order to get rid of all the anguish that was eating him alive. - I'm already here, cry if that makes you feel better. - Lidia said as the song True colors started playing on the radio in the waiting room.

_You with the sad eyes_

_Don't be discouraged_

_Oh I realize_

_It's hard to take courage_

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_And the darkness inside you_

_Can make you feel so small_

After a few minutes Noah calmed down enough to explain to his Nonna everything that happened at night and the things he felt. - Honey what happened to you with Finn is that you feel remorse, you did not want to hurt him and when you passed you felt guilty, but you know the best way to solve it is by apologizing and reconciling, please they are friends of all life, they have gone through many things , for more and because of you, I do not think he takes it seriously, you will see! - He said he deals with much sweetness and conviction.

_But I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow_

\- But what about my baby? What did I feel? - The boy asked worried

\- That darling is jealousy; you are afraid that the love and attention that Kurt gives you will give it to another and forget about you. But you know one thing, you don't have to worry. Kurt loves you very much and I don't think he will ever change you for anything or for anyone.

\- Nonna What if Kurt later believes that someone else is better than me and leaves me as my father did with my mother? - He said doubtfully.

_Show me a smile then,_

_Don't be unhappy, can't remember_

_When I last saw you laughing_

_If this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there_

\- Son you should not compare Kurt with your father, that unhappy man does not even have a heart, Kurt is a very sweet and loving child, but when he is with you he is much more, it is more when you are close to him, it is as if there was nobody in your world That little thing is pure love. If you think about it carefully, your father's moron left for the simple fact that he never compromised with your mother's madwoman. - Lidia rolled his eyes as a sign of reproach.

_And I'll see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow_

\- Committed? What is that? - Noah asked with doubt but not with the ones you believe.

\- It is when two people who love each other, that is to say, love each other, so much that they promise to be together for life, they say how special they make each other feel and as a sign of their love they put a ring on this finger - said the grandmother pointing to her left hand the ring finger where the ring of her late husband was - which means that their love will always keep them together, did you understand correctly, honey?

\- Or if I understood very well, I can swear that- Noah said with his half-sided smile and raised eyebrow.

After the long talk with the nonna he went to apologize to Finn, they reconciled and for the good of all Noah went to his grandmother's house to spend the night, to avoid another incident or some occurrence of those two.

* * *

**Next day 7:00 am**

**Hummel House Kitchen**

Burt is preparing things for his little light for school in what he chose to wear and come down (according to Kurt he did not know how to combine his clothes). He was thinking about everything that happened at night and decided he would talk to Kurt about some things.

At that time Kurt came down with a radiant smile and black jean pants with his red plaid shirt with an embroidered bear in his pocket, his tennis shoes, where his little light was seen was a very cute and cute little thing and he imagined that the Half a meter from Puckerman had been fixed on him.

\- Hello child! - Burt said with his usual tone - it is seen that last night you slept better, despite all the inconvenience- the last thing he said with a grunt.

\- What annoyances, daddy? - Kurt asked with his doubtful face while he ate his breakfast - last night there was nothing that bothered me, if last night my no-no cute came to sing the song of my mommy, what was beautiful right- said the little boy sighing with a smirk on his face.

\- Well, that's what I mean- Burt said trying to keep calm, because thinking about the face his son has when he thinks about the Puckerman macaque, is like a kick in the balls and no parent is prepared to deal with it - Look boy, I know that you love that mac ... Puckerman and that for you it is normal to express affection like last night, but it should not be like that, you are too young for that and even smaller for what you did with Finn, did you understand? - he said? Burt hoping to be clear with his son.

\- No, why can't I be affectionate with my No-no? I love him and you always say that when you want someone you let him know all the time so that he never misses you- said the little boy with his attack of wisdom.

\- If you can be sweet as long as you don't do with him what you did with Finn- hoping that now he would understand.

\- What thing? - Kurt said even without knowing.

-Well, the thing that happened when you said goodbye to Finn last night- Burt said, mentally praying to all the saints who had lived and for not having to force him to say be ... be ... is that it didn't even come out in his head.

\- baby What? Daddy I don't understand you, speak clearly- Kurt said desperate with his father's lack of words.

\- ki .. ki ... kiss- he said with a red face like tomato.

\- There is daddy that was inadvertently, it was also just a little kiss, you do not have to be angry- he said, drinking as if the weather were talking, which led to Burt, his little light could not be distributing kisses like that.

\- boy, that is to get angry, kisses are not given because yes, a kiss means that there is love between two people - said Burt remembering his beloved Elizabeth, approaching his son to carry him and sit him on the plate, so he could see it straight in the eyes- Look son when you love a person, I mean when you really love him, you keep your samples of affection only for that person, you do not waste your love on people who do not value him, always keep in mind that there is someone who expects to receive all your love and return it to you in the same way, if you give your affection to anyone, no one will value it, much less will it return it, and worst of all, that special person will feel bad- said Burt in the most understandable way for a 5 year old boy.

\- Ohhh, I had not thought that daddy, seeing it like that, kisses are very important- said Kurt with his finger on his chin as if he were reflecting something very deep- so what I will do is that I will only kiss the special person of my life.

\- Well said son! - Burt said, pleased with himself for explaining to his little light that he shouldn't be kissing anyone. But since things never turn out for Burt as he wants, much less when it comes to Kurt, the tremendous surprise that awaits him.

* * *

**7:40 am**

**Mckinley Kindergarten**

Kurt came from the hand of his dad and Noah came from the hand of his grandmother, while the adults introduced themselves, the children went to his desk to store their things.

\- No-no, can I tell you something? - Kurt said a little anxious for the answer Noah could give him.

\- Of course if he drinks, you know that I will always answer you whatever you ask me and if not, I will find out for you.

\- Am I your special person? - He had to know because according to his father one could consider a special and the other did not do the same to one, so better be sure.

\- Of course, if you are a fool, but who? - Puck said with his raised eyebrow in "I am the best" mode. Seriously, baby, he always told you, you are mine and I am yours and nobody is going to separate us. What are you asking me? - Questioned the bald one without knowing what was going through his baby's mind.

\- Because my daddy says that my love is only for a special person, as I am your special person and you are mine, then my love is yours and I cannot give it to anyone else, so I want you to know it so that you don't it occurs to you to give your love to someone else, you understood why else you will break my heart and I will have to break your legs- Kurt said with his best little face of I am a baby who does not break a plate, he left the classroom after giving him a He plucked lips at Noah and went to say goodbye to his father.

Noah stayed out of base, he did not imagine that his baby could be this strong with respect to his feelings and his threats but that that child took his breath away if he did, then he remembered the kiss and put his face on it idiot in love.

At that moment Finn arrives with a gauze covering the wounded part of his forehead, he sees Noah standing next to his desk with the face of a girl in love, from which he deduced that he had already seen kurt- Hello Bro. Did something happen to you with Kurt? - Finn asked with a face of circumstances.

\- If it happened to me, it happens to me and it will continue to happen to me, God I love that baby- said Puck as he sighed and went out to say goodbye to his grandmother.

Finn stares at him like someone who sees a madman, if that means having a little brother, better not have him.

The day went quickly for the children, among whom they were excited that on Friday they would have a trip to a cooking school for children and that the following Monday there would be no classes, that was for the children the best in the world, in addition to soon It would be Halloween, they were in the children's paradise.

* * *

**3:00 pm that same day**

**On the way to the Hudson house**

They were in Carole's car when Noah suddenly remembers what her grandmother told her about the engagement and decides that to carry out her plan she needs help from Finn and her mother, so this time she decided to explain everything to both of them to that later there would be no misunderstandings.

He also thought that he would need his grandmother's help, after all she would not refuse after he and Kurt had their birthday party.

After all your baby is already ahead of you and declared, the most correct thing would be that of the next step.

Commitment, it does not sound too bad and much less if it is to be next to Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?
> 
> They want more?
> 
> Yes?
> 
> Well, an advance for you is that the next cap is! I wish ... Commit myself to you!
> 
> I chose the song because when we feel many things at the same time it is like feeling a true mixture of colors. It's called Cindy Lauper's True Colors.
> 
> You already know Reviews.
> 
> They take care of me
> 
> We read soon.
> 
> XOXO!


	6. I wish... to be with you in good times and bad part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. All rights reserved by Fox.
> 
> Author's Note: I don't earn anything through this, just have fun and entertain you readers. That is if I need your support to continue so please comment on whether you like it or not. I hope they are open-minded. Thank you.

**4:00 PM**

**Hudson House Living**

Noah was thinking about how he would make the commitment with his baby, it must be a memorable moment or something like that ... his grandmother had told him that they were serious words, if something so big is promised it should be a party to celebrate, so nobody forgets of what happened.

That was what Puck wanted to give Kurt the second best day of his life (according to the first one when he met him), making accounts of the helpers for this super surprise:

1\. I had already won Carole by telling her the truth, so that she would help him (it is because it is very corny and childish love makes him tender).

2\. I had Finn (but his help and nothing is the same, but to make it better for him to do something).

3\. His grandmother who supported him in everything (procuress) even more after Kurt earned it by making a cake for his birthday party and also sang his favorite songs (his baby is a star, obviously he has to sing good).

4\. The owner of the cafeteria where they made their nonna's birthday (it is that she promised her an appointment with her grandmother if she let him use the place for the engagement party, although there would only be three tables).

5\. Mercedes Jones (a new girl who has become her baby's best friend "of course after him" and who believes that they are the best love story she has seen in real life, girls are crazy!)

6\. Britanny S. Pierce (another crazy woman! She thinks that kurt is a baby pony, that's why she is his friend, although sometimes she has her hands on my baby and makes me want to kill her, they are good people, her only flaw is that he competes stupidly with Finn, the worst of the case ... she beats him.)

7\. The jewelry owner who helped you get the perfect gift for your nonna and will help you find the perfect ring for your baby. (He is in love with his mother and promised him a date with her after the engagement ... totally and his mother passed the dignity phase, the poor thing is so desperate for a man who will get away with anything).

8\. Fran ¨The ugly¨ of her mother (that subsidence of helping what could be to make a disaster (brute), but better to have her close and watched to leave her alone, she has to know what to do).

9\. The big ¨papa de kurt¨ decided to help me knowing that he was going to throw a party for the baby (obviously he doesn't know that he is engaged or gives him something, just in case after the serenade he looks at me strange).

10\. The baker in the plaza who makes my baby's favorite cake and will leave it to me at half price if I let him record the engagement (says that every time I screw up, I do it big and it's worth it remember, but he always misses it, so he wants to be prepared just in case so that nobody tells him).

By telling it like this I am complete, all that remains is to do the most difficult…. Break the piglet ... .- Said the little Puckerman with a resigned face- God who would say that he would be able to kill for love.

* * *

Noah takes the piggy out of his backpack, puts him in front of Finn, who looked at him strange for a while, they were only going to break a simple piggy bank and Puck was doing drama as a girl.

\- dude! ... I know that we are going to need money for the party and everything, I also know that we are going to get it out of the pig and I know that to get it out we have to break it, but ... you do not think that it is as much as putting a bandage on eyes - Finn said with a disapproving look, that his friend was Pucksaurus Rex not a screaming babe.

\- Well ... I'm just trying to free you from suffering ... but there you ... when at night you see the puppy eyes that you crushed cruelly, don't come crying to me- Noah said with his dramatic voice.

\- What do you mean when me crush it? Why me? - Finn said with a panicked face when he saw that his soul friend passed him a hammer.

\- Well, what you want is that this gives me feelings- Noah said pretending to cry.

\- Give me here! I don't know why you do so much drama, it's just a simple hammer blow and now- without thinking twice he finally broke the piggy bank- you see? Nothing happened.

\- wau, buddy! You are my idol! - Puck said with an admiring face.

"For breaking your piggy with a single hammer, without crying?" Finn said smugly.

\- no! For breaking YOUR piggy, with a single hammer and without screaming- answered Puck with his wicked face and his mischievous smile, while he collected the money from the floor and left Finn with his face disconcerted by the cruel truth.

\- MY LITTLE HOG! WAAAAA! FELIX! NOOOO! - Finn shouted as he started to cry, bringing Felix the pig's head to his chest.

Anyone would say that Noah was a cruel child, but thanks to Finn he had already overcome the greatest tragedies of childhood, he had done it with courage and determination _(not to say ignorant of the facts to which he was exposed with Puck until he was already very late)._

* * *

Already with the grandiose sum of $108 dollars, Puck believed himself the king of the world ready to have the best party in the world, in his illusion he had explained to Carole everything he wanted and how he wanted it, but unfortunately this was not enough for everything that he needed, which Carole had realized, she wanted to tell the little boy but seeing him so excited she did not want to discourage him.

What Carole did not know was that Noah's rogue had everything coldly calculated and had already obtained everything from the party and they would take him directly there _(that boy is an excellent businessman)_ , that money was only and exclusively for his ring baby, for which he had to go to the jeweler and choose what he was going to say, because if they explained that the rings inside have a message and Puck wanted him to wear "You are my wish come true" he hoped it would fit in the ring.

He insisted Carole to take him to the plaza where the jewelry was located, he had to go fast so the ring would be delivered early and he could change again for the party. He already had his suit ready, his nonna helped him fix a tuxedo that he borrowed from his cousin Lucas (that he does not know are just details, in the end he will return it) it was a little bigger than him but the Her grandmother's magical hands had made her outfit fit like a glove.

* * *

**5:30 pm on that day**

**Ohio Mall, Plaza Center**

Carole took him to the plaza and told him that he had some issues to solve, so they would meet at the entrance of the jewelry store and that he would not move from there. If she had been a little more aware she would have noticed that a robbery was taking place in the jewelry store but she was so worried that her mortgage would expire that all she had in mind was to get to the bank.

Puck was angry it was too late and he still didn't have the ring, he didn't know if he was going to give him the time to go back and change, luckily he had Fran's cell phone in his backpack (not that he took it out of his wallet but Fran left it in his mess in the laundry basket). He called his grandmother so that Noah entered the jewelry store still pending the conversation without realizing the armed man in front of him, while the stunned thief saw him and cried out for his attention, Noah was still in his world, he even took out the money to retell it while talking to his grandmother ... what got him out of his reverie had been a blow to the head and someone was taking his money.

\- BRAT! I SAID YOU HAVE A FLOOR IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS GOOD- said a huge masked man, dressed in black and armed with a gun.

What the poor wretch did not know was that messing with Noah "Puck" Puckerman when he was already angry and to top it off, taking his money was like signing death. Noah was known in town for being violent and more so than what he did to an ex of his mother, when he raised his hand one day when he got drunk (poor idiot, after the slap that Puck gave him in the middle of the face, they took away the desire to drink for life and also to raise a woman's hand again, that if you get a girl after the burn so ugly that it was on your face. Puck was small but not idiot a frying pan no It was going to do a lot of damage unless you put it to heat on the fire for half an hour).

This unhappy man was going to know what was good, Noah would take care of that but before he had to think what to do with an armed guy in a jewelry store in the middle of a plaza in an hour where there are few people.

While the thug dragged Noah by the shirt and threw him against the group of people who were not more than 5 but who were terrified of the robbery, the small phase in phase "Pucksaurus Rex reloded" in this phase wants to release his fury from the In the most painful way possible, but in the cruellest way I can find, for which he thinks coldly of everything he is going to do.

No attorneys

To plead my case

No orbits

To send me into outta space

And my fingers

Are bejeweled

With diamonds and gold

But that ain't gonna help me now

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I disturb my town

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

You think your right

But you were wrong

You tried to take me

But I knew all along

You can take me

For a ride

I'm not a fool out

So you better run and hide

Believe it or not, Puck is a genius, so smart to make others believe he is a fool and thus manipulate people as he pleases. His mother discovered it when at 3 years old Noah had corrected him how to use the bank teller ... the cell phone ... the DVD ... the dishwasher, well actually his grandmother discovered it since when it comes to Francine Puckerman her intelligence is not enough ( _It is absent-minded but cannot)_.

* * *

**_FLASH Back_ **

\- That I tell you Fran, that son of yours is a genius - Lidia Puckerman claimed to her daughter who did not pay any attention to her.

\- Well, if he is so smart ... how is he doing so badly in school? - Fran snorted at the occurrences of his mother- Gee mama! That this is the caretaker of the nursery making things up, that one by shaking Noah will do anything, she is telling you stories, but tomorrow I will go talk to the manager of the nursery. I'm paying a lot of money so they want to see my face- Fran said angrily as she finished cleaning the kitchen.

Lidia who was in the living room left Noah on the floor painting on some papers and went to the kitchen- look! ... I know that you are wrong after the last grace that the idiot (Noah's sperm donor) did to you but you have A wonderful son, who is too smart for his age and if it is true, you should not miss the opportunity to know how smart he is and how to help him instead of wasting time on someone who is not worth it- Lidia said with her tone of matriarch that does not accept replicas.

\- I'm not upset! It's ... just ... - Fran sighed, brushed his hair from his face in a desperate attempt to sacra the frustration inside him - I'm bankrupt - Fran admitted to her mother - I sent everything I had to Noah's father and even if he wanted to I can not take the child to the evaluation center ... I have no money ... barely enough for me with the hospital salary ... thank God this house is paid for being an inheritance from his family ... Damn you lucky bastard! It all fell from the sky, I hope Noah inherits that from him! - said Fran reclining on the kitchen islet, she looked at her mother waiting for the much-heard sermon.

\- sweetie! You know you can count on me for whatever it is- Lydia said as she hugged Fran- except to send money to the wretch, another day that brilliant idea occurs to you… - before Lydia finished, Fran interrupted her.

"That only happened if I lost my mind," Fran said, shaking her head.

\- If you do I assure you that the reason will hit you- Lidia said with a smile- He is serious, so think hard before you screw up- said the matriarch with her threatening look scaring Fran.

Both women made their way to the room as they figured out how they would take Noah to the center for evaluation. They stopped immediately when they saw Noah with the phone in hand while answering questions. The question was who he was talking to, the surprise was such when they heard the same phrases of Noah repeating himself on a radio program.

The three-year-old boy had picked up the phone, dialed the radio station and answered the question that had been on the radio for a month and no one had answered:

What is the name of the aquatic mammal with a horn, which lives in the Arctic and is a variety of the white whale?

\- The Narwhal - the little boy had answered, leaving the two women stunned.

And here we listeners have the new winner of the cumulative prize this week we reached $ 5,000, congratulations again child!

The grandmother celebrated and the mother passed out after the pertinent paperwork of the contest and collecting the prize, they had the money to pay the bills that Fran owed, to make the necessary arrangements for the dilapidated house, to take Noah downtown and save in case of emergency.

With Noah's results in hand, the psychologist who evaluated him proceeded to explain to the women the complexity of the matter.

\- Good afternoon, Ladies Puckerman! I am Dr. Phillips Román PhD in Psychology, delighted to meet you- said an elderly doctor, with very good manners, after both responded to the greeting, he called his secretary to take the little Puckerman to the games room in the center As I was talking to women- I've quoted them here to tell you Noah's results.

"And how did it come out?" Asked a worried Francine.

\- Well ladies, I have to tell you that Noah is not a genius as you say- said the psychologist.

\- see mom! I told you this was a waste of time ... - Before Fran could finish her sentence, the doctor interrupted her.

\- Mrs. Puckerman, if you let me finish speaking I would explain to you ... that Noah is not a genius ... because he is more than that ... your son Mrs. is the smartest living child on this side of the world.

\- Are you kidding me? - Fran said with an incredulous face, while Lidia was still trying to assimilate what this man was saying.

"No ma'am," replied the doctor.

\- Are we talking about the same child? - Fran asked with the same face as before.

"Yes ma'am," replied the psychologist with the same patience as before.

"From Noah Puckerman?" Fran asked again.

"Yes, ma'am," the doctor replied again.

\- Are you sure? - Fran returned to the charge, but before the doctor answered his mother he had already established tremendous zape.

\- stop stupid things! - He had shouted fight to his daughter- excuse my outburst! Better tell me how they reached that conclusion- Lidia expressed a little embarrassed by the show given before but the psychologist was already used to going through the most picturesque situations in that office.

\- Well, madam, to evaluate your grandson we used two methods: one was the IQ test, it is a score, the result of one of the standardized tests designed to measure intelligence. According to this definition, a gifted would be anyone who achieves a score of more than 130 points on an IQ test. Following this line, some pedagogues and psychologists present the following classification to describe different levels of intellectual giftedness, with IQ as a point of reference:

Brilliant intelligence (not quite intellectually gifted): over 115 IQ. It represents approximately 16% of the population (sixteen out of one hundred).

Moderate intellectual gifted: Over 130 IQ. It represents 2.0% of the population (two in one hundred).

High intellectual endowment: Over 145 IQ. It represents 0.1% of the population (one in a thousand).

Exceptional Intellectual Giftedness: Over 160 IQ. It represents 0.003% of the population (one in thirty thousand).

Deep Intellectual Gifted: Over 175 IQ. It represents 0.00003% of the population (one in three million), that is to say approximately 2330 people in the world.

Lidia interrupted the doctor - How could Noah take this test if he cannot read or write? - Grandma said with doubt in the face of so many complications that she saw only in explaining the qualifications of said test, she did not even want to imagine how difficult it would be to exam.

\- What you did not know that Noah read fluently? - The doctor asked bewildered when asked by the old woman- the only thing that costs him a little is to write because he wants to do it very quickly and not take his time, to make it clear- explained the doctor to the bewilderment of the women present .

Lidia shook her head and Fran just raised her shoulders without having anything to say, being amazed would be little, these women did not believe what the doctor told them.

\- How could he learn if we did not teach him? - Fran asked, still perplexed.

\- Apparently Noah has a photographic memory, whatever he sees or hears, he is able to memorize it to such an extent that he can repeat it without mistake - the psychologist explained as if he were talking about the weather.

\- How much did Noah get in that test? - Lidia asked expecting the unexpected with her family nobody knows.

\- 192 points- said the doctor preparing for the following questions.

\- but you said that the limit is 175. How is it possible that he got beyond that? - asked Fran

\- No, ma'am, what I told you is that those who have a deep intellectual endowment reached 175, not that that was the limit - the doctor explained again when he saw that the young woman had not understood from the beginning- his son has beaten The record set is a wonder, which explains why he has been doing poorly in his daily activities is why he is bored. Your child has the intellectual level of a 2nd grade boy. High school year and being at the level of a kindergarten does not motivate him at all. - The doctor paused before continuing to wait for more questions from both women to see that they did not say anything, he continued.

\- The second test we did on Noah was the theory of multiple intelligences. From this point of view, giftedness is not only attributable to a high IQ, but other elements must also occur, multiple qualities of which not all are of an intellectual nature. In this context, identifying giftedness with CI is perceived as a conceptual error and an inadequate simplification. In this context, most authors distinguish various cases that, following the traditional definition, would all be identified interchangeably as intellectual giftedness, depending on whether the individual is outstanding in one, several, or all possible forms of intelligence:

Simple talents: percentile above 95 in a given capacity: numerical calculation, verbal aptitude, creativity ...

Multiple talents: percentile above 85 in two capacities: verbal + numerical, creativity + verbal, ...

Complex talents: percentile above 80 in three capacities: academic (verbal + logical + memory management), artistic (spatial + logical + creative), mathematical (numerical + logical + spatial).

\- Here he got 98 pts. Which is something extremely rare- affirmed the doctor

\- Because it's weird? - Lidia asked worried.

\- Because this is only seen in autistic children and Noah clearly is not.- expressed the doctor.

\- That's good or bad? - This time it was Fran who asked the question.

\- It depends on the way in which you assume your intelligence and how you manage your environment- the doctor explained that the best thing they could do was treat Noah as someone older and not as a baby because this would frustrate, in addition to not Praise his abilities as this would make him try less for things, which would be counterproductive for his personality.

Well, the easier they make things for you, the more discouraged you will be, which would produce stress, depression and even fits of anger. After that, several more sessions followed in the center, until they took Noah out of the nursery and put him with older children to see how he was doing, this was until he turned 5 and the lonely decided that he wanted to go to normal school with Other children.

**END FLASH BACK**

* * *

Noah already had everything coldly calculated in his quick review of the establishment, he realized that the thief had blocked the only way out by putting the prisoners (3 women: 2 vendors and a client and two men: the owner and the security of the premises) right on the right side and the booty on the left side, which made a perfect block at the exit and the little one had his plan to ask for, because just behind them was the fire alarm which triggered a foam rosette about those below it.

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

If you see me coming

Down the street then

You know it's time to

Go (and you know it's time to go

cause here comes trouble)

The foam rosette is flammable, so if it falls on a firearm it prevents the barrel from firing, blocking the safety. (Noah knows about military weapons because the father who finally went to war, explained everything about weapons and how not to use them, things that in the end he only understood, because Finn was in babia). For bonuses, the alarm was connected to the company network, which alerted the police and firefighters.

No attorneys

To plead my case

No orbits

To send me into outta space

And my fingers

Are bejeweled

With diamonds and gold

But that ain't gonna help me now

You think your right

But you were wrong

You tried to take me

But I knew all along

You can take me

For a ride

Cause I'm not a fool out

So you better run and hide

If they think that this is the only thing that would happen to the poor unhappy person would be to go to jail, it is that they do not know Noah, Pucksaurus Rex had the best part of the plan… Once the alarm went off and the rosettes went on, Noah slipped between the prisoners who did everything possible to leave the premises, took the thief by surprise, who among all this had been partially blind with the foam and with its small size but its unusual strength due to the anger it was charging gave it in its noble parts, causing the poor wretch to drop the weapon and fall to his knees on the ground.

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I disturb my town

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

So if you see me coming

Down the street then

You know it's time to

Go (go-oh-oh..I got)

Noah took advantage of it, grabbing his head and told him - so you know this unhappy brat is called Puck - he bit him in the eyes - if you mess with me again you pay dearly. The poor idiot was screaming like a girl, when Noah punched him in the crotch, he had taken his spike bracelet (type collar they put on pit bull dogs) and had it rolled up in his hand, you can imagine that the guy was castrated .

Trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

Trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

I got trouble in my town

I got trouble in my town

He left the premises taking the backpack that he had left lying on the floor, which was heavier because it was wet with the foam, at the door came two policemen who already knew little Puckerman from his long history.

\- Hi Bobby! Hi John! How about the job? - asked a cheeky Puck to the officers - all good, because I leave them and by the way that mass that writhes on the floor is the thief- he said as if nothing.

\- Oh John! This boy has already charged him- said the officer to his partner while he was calling an ambulance.

Outside the scene Carole was nervous, since everyone had left except Noah ... the officers came and went and nothing. So desperate was I that I called Francine - friend! Noah is in the middle of a robbery What I do? - Carole asked, on the verge of tears.

\- Do not let them connect you with him! - Fran said only when she heard this - if they see that you are his partner they will condemn you along with him- Fran said very seriously.

At that moment Carole forgets the tears and is angry with her friend who is always thinking the worst of Puck - no moron! What I meant is that Noah is a prisoner in a robbery - she said furiously.

\- Said like this, only two options come to my mind: 1. The guy is new in town. 2. He got tired of being alive and saw Noah as the best way to die. You have to be very stupid to use Pucksie as a hostage- Francine said very removed from the pain.

\- BUT IF YOU WILL BE ...! Francine! That they can hurt your child! this is a very serious matter. What is not worrying you Noah? - Carole said calling to the common sense of her friend.

\- Actually ... now that you put it like that ... NO - Francine said looking at the phone with a gesture of "you're kidding" and then put it back on her ear - seriously Carole, Noah is more dangerous for the robber, who knows what damage Irreparable will make the poor unhappy, if not already has been done, "said Fran.

CRAZY! DENATURALIZED! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR INNOCENT CHILD - in the midst of the insult, Officer John recognized Carole and took Puck to her - YOU, THAT'S WHY THE CHILD DOES NOT RESPECT YOU, BECAUSE SOMEONE UNBORN DOES NOT DESERVE RESPECT - in that someone touches Carole's shoulder - WHAT DO YOU WANT? - When he turns and sees the officer, he dies of shame when he realizes the show he is giving- I'm sorry officer ... Noah darling, are you okay? - they ask the little one but the one who answers is the officer.

\- This more than good, the poor criminal was left to history- said the policeman shaking his head- Noah stopped the thief but his hand went a little.

\- What do you mean it got out of hand? He is a child. Good heavens! What could have made the criminal so serious? - Carole said even with the cell phone open in her hand and with Fran online.

\- castrate it the old-fashioned way-said the officer with a dismayed face. Carole could only look with her mouth open and eyes wide at Noah.

\- That he hit me first- answered little Puckerman while lifting his shoulders in his typical act of not giving me.

\- I TOLD YOU! - could be heard from the phone line.

Unfortunately for Puck the time passes too quickly and it was time to go to the party but with the jewelry incident, he was unable to buy the ring and left the party hall empty-handed.

* * *

In the place everything is ready Lidia Puckerman was in charge of the last details until Mercedes Jones arrived with his whole family and it was their turn to receive them.

\- Cute! Everything is beautiful my little white is going to love this surprise birthday party. Despite the fact that Puck is bitter, you can see that he wants it- said the little Mercedes.

\- No darling! You like you did not understand well, it is not Kurt's birthday but rather a party that Noah gives to celebrate that he met him- Lidia said.

\- No ma'am! It is Kurt's birthday if they even put it on the school board today- said Mercedes with a face of wisdom.

\- oh! Can you go with your parents in what I arrange the things that are needed? - Lidia said with a nervous smile and was going to call her grandson, because if so, Noah was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, they think that Noah or Pucksie was good at it, as his loving mother tells him ...
> 
> The Narwhal is a real animal that looks like a whale with a very large horn ...
> 
> the song is Pink's Trouble and I chose it because it identifies with Noah ...
> 
> You know if you like it, if you want more, you just have to leave a review.
> 
> We read soon!
> 
> XOXO!


	7. I wish... to be with you in good times and bad Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan derechos reservados de la Fox.

**4:00 pm on the same day**

**Hummel House - Kurt's Room**

The little Kurt was that there was no room for emotion, when they left school he felt bad thinking that his No-had not forgotten his birthday but it turns out that he was planning a party for him, now he was very happy because his dad He said of the party, it was supposed to be a surprise, but Burt Hummel gets his chicken heart when he sees his little light suffer.

Kurt rummaged in his closet, trying to find what to wear, he wanted to be beautiful for his boyfriend and also for the party ... although looking better, he just wanted to be cute for his boyfriend, dance with his boyfriend, take a lot of photos with his boyfriend. (That is only 5 years old that when he is 15 God protect us, if 5 years because when Noah asked him his age he lied to him, it is that he was sorry to say that he was 4 years old and to be treated as a baby)

While in the head of kurt there was only Noah, in Burt's head there was a sea of doubts, for days he has had a feeling that if he goes to that party, his life will change ... but looking at his little standing light In front of his full-length mirror with two shirts to choose from, his heart was oppressed to break his illusion, so he better prepare himself and that is what God wants.

Kurt already had his clothes on, navy blue fabric pants, a white shirt, with blue lines on the sleeves and in the chest pocket, his blue bow tie and his white hat (a full sailor suit), only the shoes were missing , but he still couldn't decide, while he went to his parents' room to put on the perfume that his mother liked so much (a _nd that had Noah sighing every time she hugged him)_ as he was very small and did not reach the dressing table He pulled up a trunk that had decoration in the room and climbed into the ...

At that moment Burt came out with a towel around his waist while he dried his head without realizing what he was doing, until he heard the song of his wife on the lips of his son ...

_used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure_

_And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door_

_Now everytime I go for the mailbox , gotta hold myself down_

_Cos I just wait till you write me your coming around_

Burt was rapt watching his little light as he put on perfume and combed his hair. That little thing gave him strength to live day after day after the light of his life went out, it was unfortunate that his wife died so suddenly that you could imagine that she was ill and that a simple chest pain was a cancer that It consumed her so quickly, the worst thing of all is that Kurt had to see her suffer, suffer and in the end die ... thank God that his child recovered and is beginning to shine again as before.

I'm walking on sunshine , wooah

I'm walking on sunshine, woooah

_I'm walking on sunshine, woooah_

_and don't it feel good!_

_Hey , alright now_

_and dont it feel good!_

_hey yeh_

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that its true_

_and I don't want to spend all my life , just in waiting for you_

_now I don't want u back for the weekend_

_not back for a day , no no no_

_I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay_

Kurt finishes combing his hair, assesses how he was until he saw through the mirror his father with a smile on his face, how embarrassed his daddy saw him when he made morisqueta in the mirror ... that was the point when he saw his father still without fix.

-Daddy! Hurry - Kurt said as he pulls his father to the closet to change, they had to come to his surprise party.

Burt lets himself be because he knows how anxious Kurt can get and he follows in his footsteps, sighing so that in the future Kurt would learn to have patience or that God would give him patience to endure it.

* * *

5:00 pm on the birthday

Restaurant party room

Lidia could not contact Noah and she was getting nervous, knowing last minute about the birthday, she had no idea what to do, at least the whole room was decorated, there was a table with snacks, both for adults and children , a table with the cake (which gave Noah the idea that it should be three floors light blue with a ceramic baby with a star next to it was fantastic).

At the beginning there were three guest tables but with the people who joined at the time there are 6 and they are around the dance floor:

Table 1 was Mercedes, with her parents and her three older brothers.

Table 2 was Brittany with her mother, her cousin, Lord Tubintong the cat (if it sounds weird it is weirder to see the cat in a black bowtie and sitting in the chair as if it were people), an Asian girl named Tina who does not speak much and His parents.

Table 3 were the baker and his assistant (who were supposed to leave when delivering the cake but when they learned that the party was given by Noah they decided to stay because the last one he did was with little mother and they missed it), the owner of the cafeteria (which she hoped to be able to dance with Lidia at the party), Rachel, a girl from the living room who has 2 parents and invited herself to the party as she found out from Mercedes.

Table 4 Kurt's relatives that he did not know and did not have the time to meet for now, he would leave it for later. (It was that he had to inform which family was going to unite his daughter) and grandson).

Table 5 relatives of the Puckermans who who knows how they found out about the party and appeared around (seriously they are like hyenas, they just know that there is free food and they are planted in the place).

Table 6 where Kurt and his father, Francine (of course next to the father), Noah, Carole, Finn and her are supposed to be.

Therein lay the problem Noah was gone and Francine's useless was doing nothing to help him find it.

-My daughter! Could you do me the great favor STOP THERE AND COME HELP ME FIND THE CHILD !!!

-Aah! They are on their way ... Carole told me that after the inconveniences in the jewelry store ( _because not even dead does she tell her mother that her grandson's beast was in the middle of a robbery and left the poor innocent assailant badly wounded, he dares to Send her there and she is not here to spend two hours talking to the police about anger management courses ... (she is tired of telling them that the course in her son does not work_ ) had been delayed a little but that they are on their way.

\- And why didn't you tell me that before? That way I save myself the disgust and the worry- Lidia said, her face contorted with anger.

\- Because you didn't ask me- she said as simple as Francine is

\- moron! - God had to take into account all the effort he made not to kill his daughter in order to enter heaven, because what she was going through with Fran was not a test, it was torture.

\- What did I do? - Fran asked, bewildered by her mother's attitude.

Lidia chose to ignore her daughter because if the party continued like this it would be ruined by the bloodshed. At that moment Noah entered the living room like a rush, he came in a hurry because he still had to change his clothes and see how he did without a ring, so as not to look bad before his baby.

She was surprised to see so many people (especially the ones she hadn't invited, her family and Rachel Berry), she loved how her grandmother did everything as she asked, except for a sign they were putting up at that happy birthday moment. He had clearly said it was an engagement not a birthday, so he went over to his nonna to find out what was going on.

\- Nonna, what are you doing? And that sign that he paints here? - Noah asked with his eyebrow raised.

\- sweetie! Good that you arrived, I was worried that you did not appear. –Lidia said quickly because of the nerves- This sign is because… well darling… you concentrated so much on committing that you forgot that today is Kurt's birthday- Lidia said in the softest way trying not to disturb her grandson .

\- WHAT? No ... no ... of course not ... I would have remembered that I am not as gross as the ugly (Fran) to forget something as important as that- Puck said on the verge of a panic attack.

\- Heaven calm down! That if you despair we are not going to solve anything- Lidia said as she helped her grandson to breathe.- I already have everything solved, all you need to do is change, they all brought gifts, I arranged them so that after the cake he opens them and lastly you ring to close the party with a flourish.

\- That's the problem Nonna I don't have a ring, things didn't go as I wanted and I couldn't get a ring ... I don't know what to do- Noah said with his face bathed in tears.- Everything goes wrong for me!

\- My darling! ... Do not wear so that's the least of it, just focus on giving the best birthday in the world to Kurt and then later we will do the engagement- the matriarch Puckerman consoled the little one while removing the tears of the face- now go change and change that face that you have to be ready for when Kurt arrives, so take your clothes and go to the bathroom to get ready.

\- Thanks Nonna! There are times I don't know what I would do without you, ”said Puck after kissing his grandmother.

Lidia went to the table along with Carole, Francine and Finn, already calmer to have everything more or less solved, but being as wise as she was, she knew that Noah was not going to stay with that one, no sir, he promised today Either way, or she changes her name.

* * *

**6:00 pm**

**Restaurant bathroom**

After 15 minutes of being in a cubicle, Noah came out with his suit on, which consisted of dress pants, a white shirt, a suit with the pants and a bowtie that he had no time to love so he left it loose The jacket was something else. I was not going to put it on in case I was sweating because of my nerves. I did not want to sweat more because of the heat, so I set it aside. He crossed his hands and knelt looking at the sky and then said:

-God if you are there ... it is Noah from here ... I know I do not talk much with you but you know that I always carry you here - said the little one touching his heart- God please ... please ... please everything goes well ... I beg you ... yes? ... help me with this and I promise to be a better son with my mom and explain in a good way anything I don't understand ... I promise to be better with Finn ... for making Kurt happy I promise you what you want ... just help me. - Puck said even with tears in his eyes and trying to calm down so that everything goes well.

He got up and looked for his backpack to take out a cologne that belonged to his Nonno (grandfather), who left Kurt sighing every time he hugged him, but when he opened the backpack what he found left him speechless.

The backpack had three money mallets, a black case and a large blue folio. Upon opening the case, he found 2 gold necklaces, 2 pairs of earrings, 5 watches, 3 bracelets and a ring. That was not his backpack, it was the thief's. He was thinking of going out and telling his grandmother to return it, but when he saw the ring, his intention came, this was the divine help he had requested, because it was not possible that this way everything would be put on a silver platter.

I took the ring and saw it more closely, it was silver with a diamond in the shape of a star and inside it said ILU (I LOVE YOU) MY BABY STAR this I could not believe, that ring was perfect. It was what he needed and more now that the party had started. I put everything else away and put the ring in his pocket, took his backpack to the table where his grandmother was and put it under her.

They were all in position, they had already been informed that Kurt and his father were in the room, so they turned off the lights in the room. The idea was that when he entered, they would see no one, other than Noah standing in the middle of the dance floor with a light illuminating only him.

* * *

**6:15 pm the same afternoon**

**Restaurant Parking**

\- Daddy hurry up we're late! My no-you don't have to be sad thinking I'm not going to come- Kurt said in a state of extreme anxiety.

\- kid! Calm down, without you there is no party, also we are only 15 minutes late or that it was a big deal.- Burt said dismissing it.

But Kurt wasn't there to hear his dad, he just wanted to come and go see his Noah. After mr. Hummel parked, they went to the main entrance of the restaurant, they informed them where the living room is and they went there escorted by a nice waitress who did not miss an opportunity to flirt with kurt's father, which was making the little boy angry.

They got to the living room and before they could open the door Kurt had already dispatched the latosa who was sticking to his daddy. When they opened the door they took a couple of steps inside but it was so dark that you couldn't see anything, kurt was thinking that in the end Noah got tired of waiting for him and everyone left but the moment he was going to start crying a light came on and enlightened Noah completely as he left the rest of the room in darkness.

Noah smiled at his baby, with a microphone in his hand he began to sing.

That star over there  
today it will shine for you

Your dreams will come true  
it always happens that way.

At that moment they look straight into the eyes and a crystal star is placed over Noah that serves as a light bulb and glows dimly.

That star over there  
it has a strange light  
Maybe he will never ever go away  
if you follow her.

Kurt's mouth is open, his eyes bright with the retained tears and a blush, which makes Noah feel in the air.

Shine star shine more  
And I will know where you are

For Kurt, that song was perfect, because he remembered his mom, who is in heaven and his Noah sang it here on earth.

You guide me through heaven.  
And when you go to sleep  
and the day is already gone  
The star will light you up  
and it will always shine.

Noah finished the song softly without taking his eyes off Kurt- Baby I can't imagine what it is like to be without your mommy, much less on your special day ... So I want to remind you that she is here, in another way with you and that way is the wishing star, the one that never stops wishing good things for you ... So I promised her that if I fulfilled my wish to have you in my life I would take care of you, be happy and give you all my love ... this is the way to tell you that I love you forever, no matter how old we are and that I will be the best for you ... so this is your gift.- as soon as Noah finished speaking the lights came on and everyone present stood up and shouted surprise .

Kurt didn't believe it, this was for him… his no-didn't do all of this just for him. The little one could not bear the joy and threw himself fully into the arms of his No-no while crying tears alive.

\- But why are you crying? - Puck asked incredulously by how his baby reacted.

\- Because this is the most beautiful thing they have done to me in life- he said crying baby while hugging Noah with his face hidden in the chest of the older- I love you Noah!

\- But how squeaky you got me! - Puck said jokingly, then raised his face- but that's how I love you- at that moment he takes advantage of the situation and gives him a little peck on the lips.

This caused an ovation from the guests and a series of comments of the most varied as they were: how cute! Oh what is love! What an early pair if they go like this when they are 15 it will be a hecatomb! Everything was fine until only a voice boomed through the living room.

\- bald! YES NOW! I KILL YOU! - This was Burt Hummel who was holding on ever since he saw that hug tighter than normal, but everything has a limit and that was Patriarch Hummel's, anyone who dares to steal his baby's innocence will see him. And that thought that he would have a concession half a meter from Puckerman until he was 15, but seeing how things are going, it is better to start taking on the role that he plays in this story, that of FATA (Father Armed to Assassinate) and if it is for his Lucecita is going to be pure and chaste until she is 30, so to do that she already has a rifle, a place in the woods that is difficult to find and a good shovel.

There the good one was armed, everyone ran to grab kurt's father, Noah stood behind his grandmother and dragged kurt with him. Between shouting and shouting no one noticed that the two mini protagonists of the story had left through the back door of the living room, towards a small balcony.

* * *

\- We don't have to go back before my dad breaks up the party- Kurt said in his scary little voice.

\- Do not worry, my Nonna is going to fix it, I know whatever she gave to the big man, my grandmother is going to cry it out- Puck said believing that his grandmother was a wonderful woman.- Besides since we are here I want to give you my gift. - Noah said as he took the ring out of his pocket and put one knee on the floor.

\- Baby ... better said Kurt Elizabeth Hummel you are the most beautiful thing that exists in this world, you are sweet despite the fact that sometimes I am a lemon and I bitter the day to anyone (Your Mother), you are kind even to the people who he treats you badly (Karozfky), you always think of others and you are there for all your friends ... from the day I met you I have been the happiest child in the world and I never want to stop being you, you make me laugh, you make me Feeling that I'm good at whatever I do, for you I am even capable of crying if that is to make you happy and I want to be with you all my life… that's why today I ask you to commit to me- said Puck while I put the ring on him. ring finger but being so big it would come off.

-Noah! - Kurt said with his eyes wide open, he was touched by everything he said and he was happy with the beautiful ring but there was something he didn't understand- I wanted to but I don't know what a compromise is.

-Commitment baby! It means that you promise to be by my side in good times and bad, in health and illness, that we are going to love each other until we are old and that no matter what ... no one is going to separate us- I finish explaining Noah to kurt- so ... well ... do you accept? - Puck questioned a little nervous that his baby doesn't want to do something so big.

-Of course! yes ... yes ... yes- Kurt didn't even let Noah stand up, he threw himself on top of him with a big hug and gave each one a little kiss.

At that moment Noah tries to sit still with Kurt on top, he places him on his legs and the little one ends up hanging on him, Noah hugs him around the waist and Kurt puts both hands on his shoulders

\- No-no but this ring doesn't work for me- trying in many ways to make the ring stay in place.

\- Don't worry when you are older it will stay while what we can do is this- said Puck taking off his David of Star chain neck, took out the star and inserted the ring, put away his star and put the chain with the ring your baby.- see? So you can keep it inside your clothes, so you will not lose it or the big man will not take it from you.

\- Thank you No-no! - said the little boy looking at his new gift and seeing the inscription that was inside. - Noah What does it say here? - I ask not understanding the abbreviations.

\- Noah looked him straight in the eyes like he had never done before and said what it meant- I love you ... I love you my baby star- said little Puck.

\- I love you too No-no- Kurt replied very quietly and slowly, feeling it in the depths of his being he decided to cut with the small space that separated them, he took Noah's cheeks in his hands and gave him a sweet kiss in Puck's lips widened in amazement and blushed, but then he ended up closing his eyes and enjoying his long awaited reward.

* * *

Without them noticing, at the front door to the balcony were Finn, Mercedes and Brittany observing the beautiful scene. "Those two are corny," Finn said as he ate some sandwiches he found on the table.

\- But they are the most beautiful love story I have seen after the Disney princesses- Mercedes replied while recording the scene with her mother's cell phone.

\- Lord Tubintong says that Kurt is a pony who found the Foal of his life and that is why he has to fulfill the magical destiny of his life.- Brittany replied while carrying her cat and the other two looked at her strangely.

\- !Be quiet! The video is ruined - I scold Mercedes.

\- And what are you doing that for? - Finn asked with the doubt painted on his face.

\- What do you mean for that little white one? Well, when they get married and make a video of the memory of the wedding when their love story began, you can see how cute they were- the brunette replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

\- What? Who told you they are getting married? - asked Brittany

\- That is obvious that you do not see that all the romantic stories begin with love at first sight, an engagement and after the ring there is always a wedding- said Mercedes as a connoisseur of all the romantic stories that have passed from Disney to the novels her grandmother sees .

\- And why do you have to save this and show it later? Finn said, still not understanding where the matter was going.

\- Because obviously when they get married, I'm going to be their bridesmaid, I'm going to be in charge of helping Kurt with all the preparations in addition to his memory video.- Mercedes said with her “Diva” tone.

\- And why are you going to be the godmother and not me? Brittany said.

\- Because you are going to be the maid of honor- answered the brunette as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

\- and me? I'm not going to be there? Finn asked, feeling left out.

\- Sure whitey! ... if you're going to be Puck's godfather.

\- Why Puck and not Kurt? - Finn asked again.

\- Because you are the best friend of that beast and the only one who can stand it.- Mercedes and Britt replied in chorus.

\- But if today he got mad because of the happy commitment and he doesn't stop beating me, the day he gets married ... he's going to kill me! .- Finn said with a look of tragedy.

\- Well I feel sorry for you, but I am already the godmother of Kurt and Britt the maid of honor and so that he kills one of us better than he kills you.- Mercedes said very sincerely leaving Finn with his mouth disjointed before such a revelation- I'm sorry for you white ... you wanted a better friend now you suck it.- Mercedes replied while Britt nodded agreeing and Finn put on a resignation face.

-Well if you're so worried about being the best man, you can be the groom at my wedding- said Rachel Berry with the biggest smile that anyone has ever seen, who joined the group without anyone calling her. (nosy).

\- Being like this ... I prefer that Puck kill me.- Finn said with a disgusted face, it is that this girl does not understand that before marrying her she goes to the militia. (Omen of the future).

This made Rachel angry and the other girls laughed, while being invaded Puck and Kurt decided to return to the party and take the others with them.

* * *

Inside everything had calmed down thanks to the timely intervention of the matriarch Puckerman and a little intervention by the Hummel family which convinced Burt to leave the child alive for three simple reasons:

1\. It is the birthday of the light of his life (Kurt).

2\. Noah Puckerman is the first to make Kurt shine since his mother died.

3\. If Kurt kills him, he will hate him for the rest of his life.

So you better leave it for now and later apply a scare of death to the little one and enjoy the rest of the party, that if watching the half a meter of people it will not be that he will reach for his little light again.

They played music and the Puckermans began to dance the Hummels out of the room, Burt and Francine, The Puckerman cousins with the Hummel Cousins, Mercedes' parents, Rachel's parents, Britt's mother with Burt's single brother.

_I wanna dance with somebody_

_Clocks strikes upon the hour  
and the sun begins to fade  
still enough time to figure out  
how to chase my blues away  
i've done alright up 'til now  
it's the light of day that shows me how  
and when the night falls loneliness calls_

To this were added the children, Noah with Kurt, Finn with Mercedes (because not even crazy dances with Rachel's catchy), Brittany with Lord tubinton, Rachel with Britt's cousin (better with her to be alone). The baker and his assistant were joined by a couple of waitresses who were out there.

_Chorus:  
oh! wanna dance with somebody  
i wanna feel the heat with somebody  
yeah! wanna dance with somebody  
with somebody who loves me  
I've been in love and lost my senses  
spinning through the town  
soon or later the fever ends  
and i wind up feeling down  
i need a man who'll take a chance  
on a love that burns hot enough to last  
so when the night falls  
my lonely heart calls_

Puck danced Very excited with Kurt and kept smiling at him, they looked into each other's eyes like someone telling himself a secret, only without words and then they died with laughter.

_Chorus  
(somebody who)  
somebody who loves me  
(somebody who, somebody who)  
to hold me in his arms  
i need a man who'll take a chance _

_on a love that burns hot enough to last  
so when the night falls  
my lonely heart calls_

Finn while making plans with Mercedes for his future, since they were going to be the groomsmen of the wedding, they had to start now to fulfill their tasks and the most important of all was to keep those two together and prevent anyone from wanting them. pull apart. For which they made the promise of the little finger, before dead than failing. After that transcendental step they continued dancing, while they watched as those two did not stop looking at each other as Mercedes said with eyes of love (How tender) or as Finn said with eyes of screaming babe ( _How unromantic this child is)._

_Chorus x2  
Oo oo! (dance)  
come on baby (dance)  
whoo! yeah (dance)  
now wiggle this (dance)  
don't you wanna dance (dance)  
with me baby (dance)  
don't you wanna dance (dance)  
with me boy_

_L_ idia was dancing the most entertaining with the owner of the cafeteria, who was taking advantage to invite her out, but who cares she wanted him to take advantage it had been a long time without a man flattering her as a woman, that if while He was flirting, making sure that his daughter did not miss the opportunity with Kurt's father and also making sure that he did not make another fuss, while he kept an eye on his family so that they were not happy.

_hey don't you wanna dance (dance)  
with me baby!  
with somebody who loves me  
Don't you wanna dance  
say you wanna dance  
don't you wanna dance (dance)  
Don't you wanna dance  
say you wanna dance  
don't you wanna dance (dance)  
Don't you wanna dance  
say you wanna dance  
uh-huh (dance)  
with somebody who loves me  
oo-oo (dance)  
oo-oo-oo (dance)  
oo-oo-oo (dance)  
hey baby!_

At the end of the night, there were many photos, many dances and famous improvised choreographies for both adults and children (Mercedes took advantage and took a photo), Noah stole another kiss from Kurt this if taking advantage of Burt going to the bathroom (Mercedes took another photo), they sang his Happy Birthday song, they shot a lot of photos with the cake, that is from a single angle of the cake because Finn with his gluttony ate a very large piece of the cake with his hand, what Which earned a zape and an eye cut by Puck (of this there was also a photo), Kurt opened his gifts, which ranged from perfume to combs to a pink dress with a tiara and patent leather shoes to which the Brittany's mother apologized that Britt had told him that Kurt was a pony princess and only when he arrived did he realize his mistake (another photo of Kurt with a face of "and what is this"), but Rachel as outgoing as ever (Metiche) suggested they give it to her that she was already a princess and that it wouldn't hurt, to which everyone looked at her ugly and she won a scolding from her parents.

In the end the party was a complete success, they even had to open the doors because the people who were in the place were added when they saw the various colorful performances by the adults and the fun conga line armed by the little ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.
> 
> Clarifying that the songs are as follows:
> 
> 1\. I walking on the sunshine by Katrina & the Waves performed by Kurt Hummel.
> 
> 2\. That star of the movie peter pan 2 of Disney interpreted by Noah ¨Puck¨Puckerman.
> 
> 3\. I wanna dance with somebody by Withney Houston.
> 
> As they saw another mess, it has just been put together: Noah with his extreme intelligence and convinced Kurt to go a little beyond what his age could be said to establish and this has Burt on the verge of heart attack and second if Noah has the thief's backpack and The thief is imprisoned where his backpack is and even more what he will do with what he found.
> 
> well this and more in the next chapter, so you know ... Reviews.
> 
> We read soon!
> 
> They take care of me!
> 
> XOXO!


	8. I wish.. a Better Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. All rights reserved by Fox.

** 0:00 pm  ** ** the ** **** ** night ** ** after  ** ** the ** **** ** birthday ** **** ** party ** ** /  ** ** engagement **

**** ** Hummel ** ** House -  ** ** Kurt's ** **** ** Room **

Little  Hummel still did not believe everything that had happened to him , he  celebrated his birthday ,  his Nono  sang the best song in  the world , he  danced with his nono, he ate cake,  they gave him many gifts ( but none as  good as  that of his Noah ) and  most importantly committed . He  was so  happy that he  couldn't fit himself , he  felt as  if his stomach was full  of butterflies spinning. He  was preparing to go to sleep when he  saw his ring  hanging from the chain around his neck and  suddenly he  felt many doubts inside him .

Noah  explained what it was like to commit but he  never said what should be done  later ... he  was wondering what if he  ruined it or later his Nono  didn't want him for doing something wrong ? At  that moment all his happiness turned into anguish ,  which was reflected in  his face . He  needed to talk to someone who could explain in  detail what a  commitment was but since it was secret he  didn't know who he  could talk to about this .

At  that moment his father comes  to the room to put him to bed and  kiss him good night and  notices how strange his little light  is acting .  The boy looks  dull ,  even sad ,  that came all the way with a  smile and a  joy so  great that it came out of his pores just talking about the Puckerman macaque that will have happened so  that now he  is like this .

Child,  what's wrong with you ?  Does something hurt ? - Burt  asked fearing the worst .

No  daddy .  I'm fine.- replied the boy ,  sighing ,  which made his father understand that it was heart problems . ( God is not fair ... he  is a baby ... he  should not be  falling in  love or looking at  anyone until he  is 40).

Kurt son,  you can  tell me  everything that happens to you ,  even what I  dislike ( say Noah - Demon's Macaque \-  Puckerman ) I am  here to advise you and  make you happy .- Burt  said with great reluctance ,  it is one thing that I  must advise him on the problems with " the macaque " and  another very different thing is that he  likes to do  it ,  but for his happiness he  will do  what is necessary .

Kurt  looked at  him with that bright illusion in  his eyes ,  the one that radiates when he admires  his father and  asks him : Do  you think Noah  will be  my friend forever ? -  The boy said ,  waiting for his answer with an anxious face as  if the world depended  on it .

Although I do  not want ... yes- Burt  said with displeasure .

Even if I do  something wrong and  get mad at me? -  Asked the boy in a  whispering voice .

Of course I do, " said Burt,  understanding where the thing was going , so he  carried Kurt and  sat on the bed with the child on his legs ." Look, son, I  know that you have never had any more  friends because of me  for wanting to always have you with me  than you for Trying it ,  but when you develop a  friendship it is not always being very happy and  happy ,  friendship sometimes involves fights ,  startles and  even saying things to yourself that no  one would say to you and  not because of hurting yourself but because strong friendships are  made that way .

The little boy looked at  his father with an astonished face ,  how could he  just say that fighting is normal, he  did not want to fight with his son.  Seeing her son's confused face ,  she decided to explain herself better .

Kurt,  I'm going to give you an example so  that you understand me ...  if any day someone told Puck  that it's okay to drink without paying for sweets in  the store and he  does what they told him .  What would you do?

Well that would not happen ,  my little boy says that the only one who listens to him is me and I am  not going to tell him that \-  replied the little boy even without understanding where his father wanted to go .

Burt  sighed this was going to take his time. -  I'm giving you an example and  you have to imagine  how " if " Noah  did it ,  not that he  will do  it \-  his father calmly explained .

Well , I  can't ,  my Nono  does what he  wants ,  when he  wants and  how he  wants ...  well something like that he  told me ... and he  also likes to send others , so  it's difficult .-  said the boy with a  frown .

As  soon as he  heard those words , Burt  thought that the macaque had died and  possessed his baby,  then he  reacted and  returned to the subject .-  But if he  does ...

Kurt  did not let him finish \-  Well , he  is going to deal  with me-  said the boy with a  very angry tone making Burt  think that he  had understood the example \-  Because he can  only obey me and do  what I  want ,  if he  knows what suits him ...  If this is not the case, I am  going to break  his legs .-  That is where Mr.  Hummel's conviction about his son's understanding came from ,  discovering two things : 1-When  talking about Puck,  his son  clouded his judgment and 2-  her son  is jealous but dangerous ... He  would be  sorry in  the future for the Macaque Puckerman if he  were not a  corrupter of innocent babies . ( It is that seeing how they tainted her baby  left him traumatized and  that was only a  kiss )

But what if he  still wants to do  it . - Burt  said pressing  the boy to get to the point he  wanted to tackle .

_ You _ __ _ may _ __ _ think _ __ _ that _ __ _ everything _ __ _ will _ _ be fine, _

_ that _ __ _ your _ __ _ dreams _ __ _ alone _ __ _ will _ _ come true, _

_ It's _ __ _ easy _ __ _ to _ __ _ think _ __ _ that _ __ _ you _ _ can  _ _ only _

_ but _ __ _ it _ __ _ is _ __ _ hard _ __ _ to _ __ _ feel _ __ _ lonely _ _. _

_ You _ __ _ will _ __ _ change _ _ and  _ _ you _ __ _ will _ __ _ discover _

_ You _ _ are  _ _ not _ __ _ alone _ __ _ if _ __ _ you _ __ _ know _ __ _ how _ __ _ to _ __ _ search _ _ , _

_ a  _ _ spirit _ __ _ to _ __ _ end _ _ a  _ _ lighthouse _ _ in  _ _ the _ _ sea _

_ May  _ _ it _ __ _ help _ __ _ you _ __ _ out _ __ _ when _ __ _ it _ __ _ shines _

_ holds _ __ _ out _ __ _ his _ __ _ hand _ __ _ to _ __ _ help _ __ _ you _ __ _ fulfill _ __ _ your _ __ _ destiny _

_ It _ __ _ is _ __ _ called _ __ _ Friendship _

_ It _ __ _ is _ __ _ called _ __ _ Friendship _ _. _

Well , I  would scold him and  tell him that I am  not going to give him any more  ki ...  hugs and  that he  is not going to be  my friend \-  from which he  was saved because if he  says kisses his dad  goes and  kills Noah.

Burt  understood very well about kisses and  although they made him want to kill the macaque , he  better hold on and  play dumb so  that his little light  does not suspect ,  it is better so  to have them watched and  grab them when they least expect it .  with him and  even if they get angry then they will make sure that they always look  out for the good of the other ... Friends,  those who really really want the best for one ,  even if many times  they make us angry .

_ It _ __ _ is _ __ _ who _ __ _ will _ __ _ know _ __ _ if _ __ _ you _ _ are  _ _ right _ __ _ or _ __ _ wrong _

_ if _ __ _ you _ __ _ laugh _ __ _ or _ __ _ feel _ __ _ pain _

_ your _ __ _ soul _ _ mate  _ _ to _ _ trust _

_ Let _ __ _ it _ __ _ watch _ __ _ over _ __ _ your _ __ _ heart _

_ you _ __ _ will _ __ _ change _ _ and  _ _ discover _ _. _

Look son,  the friends are  there to accompany us to enjoy life ,  they know everything about us to such an extent that after a  while we do  not need words to tell them if we are,  well or if we are  wrong ,  they just know it and  always try  to help us improve .

__

_ You _ _ are  _ _ not _ __ _ alone _ __ _ if _ __ _ you _ __ _ know _ __ _ how _ __ _ to _ _ look _

_ a  _ _ spirit _ __ _ to _ __ _ end _ _ a  _ _ lighthouse _ _ in  _ _ the _ _ sea _

_ that _ __ _ when _ __ _ it _ __ _ shines _ __ _ it _ __ _ helps _ __ _ you _ __ _ to _ __ _ get _ __ _ out _

_ holds _ __ _ out _ __ _ his _ __ _ hand _ __ _ to _ __ _ help _ __ _ you _ __ _ comply _

_ your _ __ _ destinoo _

_ It _ __ _ is _ __ _ called _ __ _ friendship _ _. _

I  understood ,  that means that although I am  wrong , Noah  will always be  for me and  even if he  is wrong , I  will always be  for him .  Right ? - Said  the little boy with a  smile .

Exactly ,  keep in  mind that many things will happen that even if you believe in  the moment you are  alone ,  the macaque (Puck),  the absent-minded (Finn),  the Dreamer (Brittany) and  Aretha (Mercedes)  will always be  there with you to support you in  everything you do.

_ And  _ _ when _ __ _ you _ __ _ feel _ __ _ bad _ _ and  _ _ you _ _ can no  _ _ longer _

_ you _ __ _ will _ __ _ see _ __ _ shipwreck _

_ but _ __ _ you _ __ _ can't _ __ _ give _ _ up _

_ you _ __ _ know _ __ _ you _ __ _ must _ __ _ follow _

_ don't _ _ lose FAITH. _

_ You _ _ are  _ _ not _ __ _ alone _ __ _ if _ __ _ you _ __ _ know _ __ _ how _ __ _ to _ _ look _

_ a  _ _ spirit _ __ _ to _ __ _ end _ _ a  _ _ lighthouse _ _ in  _ _ the _ _ sea _

_ that _ __ _ when _ __ _ it _ __ _ shines _ __ _ it _ __ _ helps _ __ _ you _ __ _ to _ __ _ get _ __ _ out _

_ holds _ __ _ out _ __ _ his _ __ _ hand _ __ _ to _ __ _ help _ __ _ you _ __ _ fulfill _ __ _ your _ __ _ destiny _

_ and  _ _ enlighten _ __ _ youeeeeeeeeeeee _

_ on _ __ _ your _ __ _ way _

_ It's _ __ _ called _ __ _ friendship _ _. _

Now that you are  calmer to sleep .-  said Burt  putting him on the bed , he  tucked him in,  said good night ,  his respective kiss on the crown of the head and  got up  to close the door a  little ( it is that Kurt  is still scared the darkness ),  before leaving I  contemplate for a  while his son  was a  beautiful baby and  not because he  was his but because he  was a  very innocent child who put his well-being before that of others .  Maybe that was a  sign that he  was doing his job well . I  finish walking away to go to his room to sleep .

* * *

1 ** 0pm  ** ** that ** **** ** same ** **** ** night **

**** ** Puckerman ** ** House -  ** ** Noah's ** **** ** Room **

He  was supposed to be sleeping  but he  couldn't ,  apart from daydreaming about the kisses he  gave his baby, he  was very concerned with the backpack in  his hands . He  did not know what to do  with the money or the jewelry , at  first he  thought of returning them but when he  saw the jeweler at  his party celebrating as  if nothing was curious , he won and  asked him if he  did not feel bad that he  had been robbed and he  was very Campante  replied that thanks to him ,  the thief did not have time  to take anything and  that the insurance would pay for the damages caused by activating the fire alarm .  Which had Noah  misplaced ,  because if they didn't steal from him ...  Then who were all these things from ?

Noah  was neither stupid nor lazy counting the money ,  giving him about a  hundred thousand dollars in 5  twenty thousand dollar mallets ,  which he  had hidden in a non- working ventilation hole which was under his bed ,  it was old and  could open at  will .  With the necklaces , he  did not know what to do  but thought about seeing on Finn's home  computer how you could value the jewelry without having to take it to a  jeweler .

There was a  document that said bonds ,  apparently they were shares  of a  company that paid some monetary value to the owner of the same ,  but these only said payment to the bearer . I  had also thought about researching that on the computer . In  the meantime I'd keep it safe just in case.  Finally , a  title to a  property on a  plot of land between Westerville and Lima,  which according to his calculations was not bad ,  only that the title did not have the name of the owner ,  the space was blank ,  something very rare to tell the truth .

He  decided that he  better leave it for later and  went to bed , he  was already very tired , after  all the effort he  made in  carrying out the party but stopping an assailant was crushed .

n  that Francine arrives to verify that Noah  is really asleep and  not planning anything bad ,  although lately Noah  only did things for and  for the child Hummel ,  nor with her who was his mother was like that ,  rather with nobody is like that ...  Practically if that boy would say "Noah  jump " he  would do  it and  without asking how high . I  sigh with annoyance but I  better let it go , total  arguing with Noah  always ends in  the same thing .  The moment he  was about to enter the room , he  saw something that he  believed impossible ,  his son  praying ,  not that his son  was not a  believer ,  just that he  did not practice it so  often .

Kneeling on the side of her bed was Noah  with her little hands crossed and  her head  down praying .

\-  God if you hear me  from there ,  it is not that you have tuned in  wrong ,  it is I Noah and no,  it is not to ask you for anything ,  who do  you think I am? ...  my mother .

At  that time Fran  frowns ,  or that nothing else would be  spent praying to ask for something (a  decent husband ), he  only did it 98%  of the time  the rest was just to give thanks . ( What a  hard face this woman is ).

\-  It's to thank you for everything .  Thank you really for sending me Kurt, I  thought I  was going to be  alone with Finn  for his whole life . ( It is that Finn drives  him crazy very easily and  one of these days Noah  is going to give him a  one-way trip without a  return but to the other world ) . Thanks for letting Kurt's star mom send it to me,  although it was difficult to separate of his baby, I  promise with everything ,  all ,  all my heart that I  will take care of him and I  will make him as  happy as he  makes me.  Thanks for saving me  today with the party ,  if you are  the law ,  if you work fast man . (Noah  said to God with both thumbs in  the air).  Hey if you should even have a slogan! ...  Seriously dude! ...  something that says like : " If you have problems in  life ,  leave it to God that nothing can cope  with it " - said the macaque looking at  the sky \- Yes I can  even be  your publicist ,  because I am  not charging you anything .- Puck  said in  all his innocence .

Hearing the latter ,  Francine could not bear her laughter ,  betraying her presence to her son.

" Hey woman ,  they haven't told you that prayers are  private ," he  said with his frown and  his bad-milk face .

\- Oh Noah! ...  It would be  private if it were a  prayer not a  business session with God .- Said Fran,  still laughing at  the impudence of his son,  it will be  the last straw to offer a  campaign to God ,  but that he  is going to do  his Pucksie although he  is a  genius is a  very innocent child .

\-  That ...  it would be  good business ...  with a  partner like that nobody could against me.- Noah  said with his universal  knowledge .

" Seriously , Noah, I  want to talk to you before you go to bed ," Fran  said in a  serious tone .

\- Do  you want me  to help you apologize to the nonna for forgetting her birthday again and  not having gone to the surprise party that Kurt and I  gave her ? - Said  the little one reproachfully .

\-  What the hell are  you talking about ? I  have not forgotten my mother's birthday ,  if I  have it organized and  everything .- Fran  said with a look  of dismay .

\- oh! -  The little boy sighed \-  here we go again \- he  took his mother's hand and  directed it to the kitchen cupboard where he  had the happy calendar  marked and  everything ( which he uses  only to scribble the things that he  does not even take the time  to remember ).  When I  showed him the calendar and  the marked date,  two weeks had passed since the happy event .

-I WANT TO GO BACK CHANGA! -  Francine said with her hands on her head - WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME? -  she said ,  beginning to whimper \- WHY DIDN'T YOU REMEMBER ME?  You know how I am-  said the mother crying loudly and  pointing to her son.

I  reminded you if I  put an alarm on your cell phone so  you could see how much you need for Nonna's birthday .  How come  you didn't see her ? -Said  the boy

\-  That annoying noise every morning ,  was it a  reminder ? -  Francine asked with the face of remembering something ,  to which her son  agreed \- I  thought it was the alarm clock of the cell phone so I  deactivated it \- he  said with a  smile of ´ups " It was accidentally wanting ."  Now that is the least of it ...  What are  we going to do?

\-  we ?  That sounded to many people to me…  the one who is in  trouble is you not me. - Puck  said with his improved badass tone .- I  did remember his birthday and I  made him a  party . So  the one who has  to see what he  is going to do  is you .- he  said pointing at  her reproachfully .

\- I! -  She shouted with fright \- no ...  why should I  complicate myself if I  have you .  Total you already know that I am  going to forget and  you are  going to have to help me  anyway … so  we better skip that path and  go straight to the point … so I  repeat :  What are  we going to do Noah? - Fran  said with her very clean face as  if nothing has  happened .

Noah  raised an eyebrow and  looked at  his mother surprised by such impudence ,  it's okay that he  said that his mother had no  judgment , no  shame and  almost no  dignity ( nothing more  to do  with what kind of men goes out to check it )  but the point It was that he  was joking ...  now he has  just verified that it is seriously his mother has  nothing on his mind . So  the boy did what he  could best do  for his mental  health ...  going to sleep , after  all yelling at Fran  just made him tired .  By God ,  it was she who had to raise him ,  not the other way around .

\- Noah! ... Noah? ... son ... cute  macaquito ...  Where are  you going ? ...  What do  you mean  to say nothing ? ...  Pucksie ! ...  don't leave me  like that ... HELP ME! -  Shouted his mother ,  resuming crying .

\- TOMORROW, NOW GO TO SLEEP! -  the boy shouted from his bedroom .  Seriously his mother did not forget him because God was great .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this brief introduction, I will publish as I see if you appreciate the story, since it is the first time on this page. Look at this story, relationships will be rising in tone as they grow, because when those two are Adolescents they will be in many difficult situations and even more so with hormones, For example Noah, who is now a sweet little boy in what fits but will I will give more shape to the story to determine how it transformed into Puck and Kurt from the baby to the ice princess.
> 
> Without further clarification, say whether you like it or not.
> 
> we will read soon.
> 
> XOXO!


	9. I wish ... Put order in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. All rights reserved by Fox.

**7:00 a.m. Sunday**

**Puckerman House - Kitchen**

Noah got up early to make breakfast as was the custom since he learned to cook ( _from the age of 4 because if they kept eating what Fran prepared they were not going to leave the hospital, if it is sad but certain Fran does not know how to cook for survival and the few times that he poisoned Noah and his grandmother, so for his own best he learned to cook, lest in one of those he killed them)_. I had already made eggs with bacon, coffe with milk, toast, and Fran's never left her chocalate milk.

The afore mentioned who was sitting in the kitchen dining room with a face of fright at not having slept, guilt gnaws at her, since her father died that Fran forgets her mother's birthdays, anniversaries and / or things, no because he does not love her but because of his attention deficit ( _If Fran suffers from attention deficit since she was 11 years old but learned several mnemonics to be able to carry on her normal life, unfortunately things like dates and commitments are easily forgotten by everything she does to diary)_ \- Noah my mind is blank! - Fran complained

\- As you have always had it all your life ... I don't know why you're complaining now- Puck replied like someone talking about the weather.

\- Noah, seriously respect me a little, I'm your mother, geez - Fran answered indignantly - I mean about your grandmother. Tell me what I do? - she said desperately.

\- Well, but don't make blood! I was thinking about it and the best thing you can do this year is accept your guilt and talk to Nonna- he said very wisely.

\- But I already have a party almost ready and that always works! - She argued trying not to lose what she invested in advance of the local.

\- At first that has never worked ... oh my god, ma! ... it's ridiculous to have a birthday party two weeks after the birthday that is not a surprise because it is a shame and second when you do that Nonna gets even more upset with you because she doesn't even You ask for forgiveness, you just take out in your face how much you spent to make it- scold Noah to his mother.

\- But it is that I really spend a lot to get it and he doesn't even thank me- Fran said with her very clean face.

Noah looked at her with an eyebrow raised - "Really ma! ...! You are not ashamed!" He said very flatly.

\- And now what did I say? - Fran said lost in the conversation.

\- Fran ... Mother of my heart ... my head is hurting and it is too early for us to start fighting and the neighbors come to complain about the screaming, so cool mommy ... so I tell you what to do and you do it ... Capisce? - Noah said with his best pretended smile.

\- Everything except the capisce- Fran said very sincerely

Noah put both hands to his head and massaged it while counting to 10 to avoid killing her- Seriously Fran you should thank for the mother you have! That lady is a saint! - otherwise it is not explained how it is that she has not killed Fran.- Look today is your day off and grandma is not going to bingo today because her friends are busy so you go To take advantage, you will go to Nonna's house with her favorite breakfast, very sincerely you will apologize and you will take her to a spa to give her the treatment of Reyna that she deserves, then you will take her to buy the clothes that she likes and you are going to take her to dinner at a good restaurant.- I finish explaining Noah to a very stunned Fran.

\- But where do I get the money for all that? I already told you to spend it on the reservation of the place for your grandmother's party. - He replied.

\- I spoke last night with the locals and they are friends (with Noah nothing should surprise us so I better go on with the story) who owe me a favor so they are going to return 75% of what you paid and the other 25 % remains as a penalty for cancellation, but what you have saved from the bonus they gave you for working your vacations, that is enough and more than enough to make your grandmother's day- Noah said while drinking his coffee with milk.

\- Than? With my voucher? But if I kept that money for something important or worthwhile Fran complained.

\- So your mother is not important or worth it? - Noah asked angrily.

\- I really have to stop to think before speaking- Fran said after thinking carefully about what she had said- luckily that ma is not here or else she would have her wallet stuck to her head- she said happy not to receive blows.

\- What would I gain from hitting you if I couldn't do it with you? - Lidia Puckerman said from the door that came from the room. Disappointment was painted on his face.

\- Mom it's not just that you think ... well if it is ... but not like that ... I mean I said one thing but I thought another ... I mean it was like it wasn't at the beginning.- Fran said trying to let her fear explain.

\- Nonna forgive her ... You know that her neurons are not working since she uses peroxide in her hair ... seriously nonna you already know that she is brutal and has no bad intentions- Noah said, approaching his grandmother and comforting her so that she does not feel bad .

\- That ... That ... That - Fran said pointing to Noah seriously the psychological terror he has for his mother many times does not let her think.

\- Oh Noah! I know you want to help solve your mother's blunders, but why don't you let us talk for a while alone, darling? Said her grandmother with the sweetness that she always gives him but with a sad face, one seen before by her. he.

\- Okay- he said resigned and giving Fran a look to fix it or you'll see before going out to the living room to watch tv.

Silvia moved to the seat Noah had previously occupied and motioned for her not to get up and just listen to her. - Look Fran I know that things between us have never been easy but after so much I have begun to understand you- Lidia said very slowly - and I have decided that I am not going to press you any more, the healthiest thing for both of us is to stop try with you- Lidia said very seriously- right now you are focused on your life and how to live it your way, I have realized that my mistake is that I press you expecting something good from you I am disappointed a little more each time - he said looking Fran's eyes and seeing how two tears flowed from these which rolled down her cheeks.

\- mother! - Francine said trying to speak and being stopped by her mother.

\- Look, daughter, I am not saying this to you because it is time for you to learn to deal with your actions and the best way to do it is by not having me to amend them, Fran you are a mother and you must be an example to follow for Noah, unfortunately with me behind your back you are not doing well, but it seems the teenage sister of the child that I am finished raising and it should not be like that, my obligations with you ended the day you got pregnant, I just did not want to understand ... I am your mother and I love you like no one else in the world ... that is why this decision hurts you more than me.- Lidia said finishing her speech.

\- What do you mean? - Fran said even without understanding very well what her mother wanted to say.

\- I mean that we are going to keep our distance for a while, you are going to have your space and I have mine ... you will not have to worry about me or my things and I will do the same with you, that I will continue to see Noah and sharing with him only from my house.

\- How? - Fran swallowed at this- Mom if you are angry about your birthday I understand but you don't have to be like this ... seriously ma ... I'm going to make it up to you ... I'm going to do whatever you want- Fran said wrapped in tears and begging her mom not to leave.

\- Honey, what I want and what our relationship needs is that you and I keep distance ... it will only be a while ... you will see that this will help you grow and mature both as a mother and as a person.- Lidia said sharply before saying goodbye and head to where Noah was.

\- What am I going to do without you? - Fran said crying harder and standing in front of her mother.

\- Be an adult, make your own decisions, do what you can best with your life and that of Noah but above all be responsible for your actions, face the consequences of your decisions and follow a good mother for Noah- Lidia said flatly while giving the turned around and went looking for Noah.

Noah had listened to the whole conversation, a part of him supported his grandmother but another hurt his mother, he knew that all this was necessary for his mother to stop acting like the crazy and without responsibilities teenager that she still was and face the fact of that she was already a mother, so she had to mature.

\- So listening from behind the door, you little scoundrel- Lidia said as he knelt down to carry Noah and take him back to the sofa- What did they tell you about listening to other people's conversations? - Grandma questions.

\- That he listen to the whole gossip so that he cannot misinterpret it when it comes to telling it later. - Noah said with a sad face.

"Who told you that?" Asked the Puckerman matriarch in dismay.

\- Fran! - the boy said like he doesn't want the thing.

\- It scares me but it does not surprise me! - Knowing how unserious her daughter is, this is one of the things that will not kill her with a scare - darling for reasons like that, I must leave your mother alone while she is under my skirts with me solving the problems and ignoring all his faults things are not going to improve but will get worse ... Noah you need a mother who behaves like an adult not like the crazy sister you have to scold- Lidia said

\- Nonna you know that she does not do it for evil ... it is easier for her if things are like that- Puck said trying to justify his mother.

\- Noah, your mother is lucky that you have come out with a genius that you can only imagine ... Where would you be if you were a normal child with a mother like Fran and without me? - Questioned her grandmother.

\- Dead or in the youth before 16- Noah said without thinking twice.

\- It's good that you are clear ... but I need a favor from you- Lidia said.

\- Well! - Noah said without being fully convinced.

\- You have to let your mother do this alone, you cannot help her with the bills, the taxes and especially with the debts (yes incredible but true Noah takes care of the house accounts because Fran is not very good at the last time they left it to Fran, she declared by mistake that they had more debt than third world country to the world bank, luckily those of the Treasury were condescending with Noah and accepted as an excuse that Fran had a mental problem)… promise me that if Francine gets involved In one of her troubles you are going to leave her alone so that she can face them in the best way she can. You can only intervene if you see that she is going to stop in jail or lose the house, "said her grandmother, taking him to extremes.

\- Nonna if I leave her alone with all that, she will end up in jail in less than a month! - Thinking that they are going to have to declare bankruptcy twice before Fran knows how to keep accounts.

\- Leave it to her! One day I was going to have to be an adult and that day is today ... you know that if you need me I am just a phone call ... I love you honey.- said her grandmother kissing him on the crown of the head and then left through the front door.

Noah went to the kitchen to see how his mother was and found her on the floor curled up, crying tears, did not sit on the floor, placed his mother's head on her legs and began to comfort her the best he could. could. It was going to be difficult and Fran would cry every day this week before she could react and take action in her life while Noah would see to it that his mother did her best and returned to speak to Nonna but all in good time. For now, all that remained was to let her cry and suffer her sorrows.

* * *

**9:45 AM the same day**

**Hudson House - Living Room**

Finn was watching TV and eating cereal like every Sunday morning, he found himself alone because his mother went to the market and other errands taking advantage of his free day, the little boy was so dumbfounded watching his cartoons that he did not notice that the phone was ringing until the automatic recorder jumped and Noah's thunderous voice came out - FINN AIR'S BRAIN! I KNOW YOU ARE THERE SO ANSWER THE PHONE AND STOP BEING IDIOTIZED WITH THE CARTOONS! - At such a shout the little one from the Hudsons hit a canister spilling all his cereal, before he started cleaning better he would call Noah lest he get mad more and come to hit him.

\- Here Finn! there who? - Finn said after calling Noah's house

\- Seriously, Finn, who else can be apart from me? Santa- Noah said sarcastically and sulking at his friend's stupidities.

\- That you went to the north pole and you didn't take me ...! What a bad friend! - Finn said with sincere sadness.

\- Finn Peanut Brain! How am I going to be at the North Pole if you called me at my house? - Noah said trying not to be bothered even more by the stupidity of his friend.

\- Oh right! ! I forgot! - He said with a smile.

\- Finneas do not provoke me that I am considering you because you are my friend ... what I am going ... do me a favor to go to Kurt's house and tell him that I cannot go because my mother has a broken heart and I am consoling, I know he will try to come but tell him that it is not necessary that I speak to him tomorrow- Noah said finishing the errand

\- woha! is your mom okay Have they taken her to the hospital yet? - Finn said with concern.

\- Why am I going to take my mother to the hospital? - asked Puck.

\- Well, for your heart to be beaten that has to hurt a lot ... imagine if the pain in your belly is ugly, it has to be worse in your heart - Finn said sadly.

\- Oh boy! Although I tell you that you are a brute ... you are a brute with a big heart- Puck said more transit - do me a favor yes and apologize for me to Kurt for not being able to go to the Picnic.- Well I finish saying picnic and listen As the other I hang up and leave it unanswered. upon hearing the word Picnic Finn hung up and left as quickly as his little legs allowed him, that since he hears the word food + free he forgets the world.

* * *

**10 A.M. from that same morning**

**Hummel House - Backyard**

Kurt was playing with his bear Gucci and all his other plush dolls while he waited for his daddy to finish picking up the kitchen (is that Kurt wanted to make a souffle for breakfast, everything was fine until he exploded, leaving blueberry sauce all over the place the kitchen, his father, instead of getting angry, took it in a very funny way and decided to clean it while his little light was in the patio, and he would only do it faster and with less disorder). He was organizing everything to have a picnic with his dolls when he saw Finn walking through his patio, which was even more strange when he didn't see his Nono.

Finn came into his house like a dog and sat next to Kurt - Hello Kurt! - He said as if it was very normal to see him appear for no reason at home.

-Hello finn! Sorry if it sounds ugly but ... What are you doing here? - Kurt asked.

\- It is that Puck called me that he will not be able to see you today ... his mother is ill and he is taking care of her- before such a comment Kurt gets up ready to ask his father to take him with Noah to help him but he is stopped by a hand from Finn pulls him back and puts him back in his seat.- Puck said that it was not necessary for you to go to his house which is something that only he and his mom should fix or something, I don't understand much about matters of the heart. - Finn said half explaining what happened.

Kurt understood that it was a family matter and that he should ask his nono anything the next day while he was calm until he saw that Finn was staying in his same place. - Anything else you have to tell me? - Kurt asked trying to understand why the giant was still there.

\- of course the most important thing! - Finn said with a jump of excitement - Where's the food? - He said with a huge smile on his face.

\- What food? - Kurt asked puzzled thinking that Finn was going to tell him something important.

\- Well, the one at the picnic - Finn said as if to emphasize the obvious

\- You really want to tell me what was important you forgot to tell me! - Kurt asked with a little anger at the occurrences of his friend.

\- But if I already told you about the food- Finn answered in the most natural way, leaving Kurt with his eyes open like bottle bottoms.- You are impossible- Kurt said remembering why Noah lived angry with Finn.

\- Than? I'm hungry and my mom came out and she doesn't come until lunchtime and since I came all the way here to give you Puck's message you should at least give me even a sandwich- Finn claim

\- You came here because you wanted, you could have called to tell me- Kurt claimed.

\- I do not call you for the same reason that Puck does not call - Finn said with a certain anger in his voice.

\- And that would be for? - Kurt said without understanding

\- Because more for your dad- Finn said, emphasizing the obvious, but when he saw Kurt's face of I don't understand anything, he decided to explain himself- your dad scolds us every time we call and the call never passes us.- he said

\- What MY DAD DID IT? - Kurt shouted with his red face of fury

\- Son, you forgot the sandwiches in the fridge- Burt said walking with a tray in his right hand while with his left he carried a jug of juice trying not to spill anything.

\- FATHER, WOULD YOU LIKE TO EXPLAIN HOW IT IS THAT YOU DON'T CALL ME FROM NOAH OR FINN? - Asked in a very hoarse voice because of the fury little Kurt

\- Good God! - Burt was scared, dropping some of the juice from the claw because at that moment his little light looked just like his deceased Elizabeth when she got angry- Who told you? ... I mean what are you talking about? - Burt said trying to save himself from his baby's anger.

\- Kurt looked at Finn and then at his father waiting for an answer- So? ... I'm waiting- Kurt said with his arms crossed on his chest, frowning and waving his foot against the floor.

"Gossipy dwarf," Burt said to Finn, who was eating a very nice sandwich with it if it wasn't with him.

\- Big bully- Finn replied while he continued eating.

\- DAD! That's not what I told you about treating my friends badly- Kurt said scolding his father.

\- Kurt! Understand me this pair has become undesirable they spend it calling from the time you leave school until after your bedtime ... I am your father and I take care of your time, you have to eat, bathe and do your homework so that you spend all your time talking the afternoon with the macaque and the bottomless barrel when you saw them the whole morning.- said Burt trying to justify his actions.

\- Daddy they call so much because they cannot communicate with me and if they did we would not talk as much and although we would talk a lot about all that you said I will finish it in an hour, then I will spend playing alone all afternoon in the patio.- Kurt said using His best weapon is the pout with trumpet and wet dog eyes, improved version.

\- It takes me! - Burt laments- I'm sorry for having threatened your ¨friends¨ (The undesirables) and not having passed their calls ¨even with ¨good intention¨ (annoying), from now on I promise to communicate with them when they call as long as it doesn't hinder your daily routine- Burt said very dryly.

\- Thank you daddy! You are the best - Kurt said with a smile on his face as he threw himself into the arms of his dad and gave him a loud kiss on the cheek.

\- Finn applauded when seeing this scene of love between father and son - Now that we are all well ... can we continue with the picnic? - Said the very scoundrel.

\- Kurt and Burt raised an eyebrow and looked at Finn with the same face, after a while they let him overlook and continued with the picnic, they spent the afternoon between games and food, which for Finn was very nice, since it was time that he did not play like that with Noah or his dad who had not seen him in a long time. They spent the day until late that Finn went home because his mother must be looking for him and the Hummels went to his so that Kurt could bathe and sleep early the next day there was school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno se que fue corto pero les prometo que ya pronto seguire!
> 
> Nos leemos Pronto!
> 
> XOXO!


	10. I wish... a halloween party with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. All rights reserved by Fox.

**7:00 a.m. Monday Halloween morning**

**Puckerman House - Noah's Room**

Another week that begins with Noah being pulled by his mother's feet as he grabs onto his back… Picking up Noah was the worst thing Fran could bear.

\- NOAH! GET UP! - He shouted while he was still pulling the boy.- I am going to be late for work and since we are not convenient for me to be fired ... Noah please help me a little and get up.- Fran said more calmly and without pulling it, she decided on another technique. - Well then we will be late and the morning kiss that Kurt gives you will give it to Finn.- Fran said in a venomous voice stinging the jealousy of her son (A couple of weeks ago she found out by accident when she went to say goodbye to Noah to the classroom that Kurt gave him a peck kiss every morning as a reward for arriving early, which was convenient for him on weekdays except Mondays, that there was no human power that could with Noah's dream) as soon as he had finished the sentence and Puck He was in the bathroom getting ready as if his life depended on it.

There were times when she thought her son was very intense with the child Hummel, not to say precocious, but as long as they did not go far she was going to let him be, since they were very few times in which Puck acted with the innocence of a child of his own. old and not like the teenager trapped in the body of a child that he was. ( _Remember that with your IQ you can reason as much or more than a 16 year old boy but there are also many things that you do not know because they do not agree with your age)_

While her son's macaque was getting ready, Fran went to the kitchen to prepare something quick for breakfast, opened the pantry and saw her calendar, recognized the date as Halloween and at that moment her body color faded. - Take me! Fran whispered so that Noah would not listen to her, she looked towards the living room and verified that her son had not yet come downstairs, left the pantry open to go to the phone, typed as a housekeeper, waiting for the other side to answer.

You wonder what happens ... well, since Noah is three years old, Halloween in Lima, Ohio has become a bit ... to say the least ... complicated. Noah is a very original boy, very outgoing and very dangerous for the public good. At the age of three he had a costume party in the nursing home where his grandmother helped, at first everything went well with the old men in costumes, having fun in the most healthy way until Noah invited a couple of his "kids" from the children's school gifted (future juvenile delinquents) armed such a bacchanalia, those could not think of anything better than to make special brownies (The special thing was marijuana) those old men did more things that night than in their entire lives, it took half a police department To stop such a riot from partying that night Noah earned his first token for his criminal record because the idea for drugging the elderly was his, but thank God no one was hurt.

When he was four years old, his next Halloween was on a university campus because he went to a math competition as a team substitute, that night there was a typical college fraternity party to which Noah wanted to go with his friends but being very young people were forbidden to go, which little Puckerman did not receive very well, so I make a good scary joke with the others so good it was that they almost killed fear of half fraternity the bad thing was that instead of going to the fraternity the boys went to the girls, from there he obtained his second criminal record and a very high fine due to damages.

Since the third is the expired at 5 years old and Noah had tired of the gifted school, he was very intelligent and the others bored him, so he decided to retire to spend more time with children his age and experience childhood, which that on the one hand made Fran happy until she began to get together with Finn and discovered that this league was not a good thing, but between two evils choosing the one that does the least damage, everything was going well until Halloween when Noah went to his favorite candy store and He found his mother's little boyfriend with another girl kissing as if there was no tomorrow, Noah was foaming, that unhappy boy was cheating on his mother so as a good son he decided to teach him a lesson, so he took his skateboard and put a jar of candy It was hot and he started to roll at full speed towards the aforementioned as he was from Esperance when he was in kisses he did not have good posture, the skateboard hit him in the ankles and made him fall on his back just on the hot jar, Noah they took him to jail for his third file and this time if he was imprisoned for 24 hours to learn the lesson, to which he alleged that he was only defending his mother's honor, so he was worth being in the police station, retained and that Be that as it may, he was celebrating his Halloween.

Two hours after being arrested when the commissioner arrived at the headquarters after his regular patrol, a long line of people was found waiting to enter the building, when trying to enter a security they told him that he was not on the list so he had to wait in line until he saw that the security was no more than a detainee for a fight in a bar and put him in his place by identifying himself they let him in but everyone protested.

Upon entering, it was found that the police station had turned her into a haunted disco, with a bar and a dance floor, saying that the poor man was shot, the pressure was little, he was furious and even more when he found himself half a meter from Noah on his desk playing dj.

It was the ending of inmates as waiters, policemen charging the entrance and animating the party. The commissioner was going to put an end to that disorder and was even going to fire the police officers who participated until Noah informed him that the proceeds were for his 12-year-old daughter who needed dialysis until they had a kidney transplant and he learned that they did not have enough money he wanted to help, it should be said that after this he spoke his heart to the boss and decided to forgive them this time if he promised not to have a Halloween party again until he was 16 years old. (To enforce it, they had Noah sign a notarized document.)

Although it was not helping to avoid future mishaps, it was not certain, so Fran was calling the commissioner crazy to see what plan they were going to do this year.

Look Mrs. Puckerman, for months that Puck has been behaving more or less well if we do not count the jewelry thief (who after that became a thief, after such a blow Noah changed his sex) and according to bad language I They say that this Hummel boy has prevented Noah from getting into trouble so let's trust that this year will be the same.- said the commissioner.

Fran looked at the phone and put it on her ear again - Seriously! Then they say that the brute is me ... You don't even believe it ... by God, it's my son we're talking about, I'm his mother and I love him but let's face it the only thing that Noah lacks to be the cause of the end of the The world is the resources ... so get serious and tell me what you are going to do or call someone who will serve as the fire brigade, "Fran said angrily.

In the first we if we work and in the second you can not call the firefighters because of the restraining order they have against you (It is that Fran when she wants becomes a professional stalker, that woman is desperate for a man). Now this is the plan to follow, there will be two undercover guarding Noah at school, a patrol will follow him when school ends and if he leaves we have our people in strategic places where he will pass, attached to this we will give him a route to follow for when I go out to order sweets tonight and when I get home open someone watching the window to prevent him from escaping, this year that child does not do his thing again or change my name.

Fran couldn't finish the conversation because at that moment she heard Noah coming down the stairs and she didn't want him to be suspicious, so she went to the fridge to get what she needed for some sandwiches.

Ma ... I'm ready so hurry up we're going to be late.- Puck said in his bossy tone.

Now you put up with the macaque because I need to prepare the sandwiches and finish fixing my things at work.- Fran said, still standing without seeing Noah acting as normal as possible.

I already prepared your things, no matter how much you fix yourself that face will never improve (Ugly) and I don't want breakfast so let's go - Puck said with authority as he pointed to the door.

What's the rush? If you didn't even want to get up, besides… - at that moment, Fran's speech left her when she saw Noah wearing a black polo shirt, black jeans, tennis shoes and a mask.- But what about this? - I question while pointing to the smallest.

My thief costume. ! ! Cool! - said the boy with a mischievous smile.

THAN! Like a thief if I bought you a police costume. - Fran said angrily- right now you are going to change, it is one thing for people to say that you are a criminal and another thing is for you to confirm it by dressing yourself as such.- her mother said in a tone that did not accept a reply.

Firstly, people say that I am a criminal because I am not even 6 years old and I already have 3 tokens and 2 trials, and secondly, I don't change because I don't like the police costume and also because I gave it to Finn.

WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU KNOW THE MONEY YOU SPENT TO BUY IT AND YOU GO AND YOU GIVE IT AS WELL AS THAT, BUT YOU'RE DEmented- Fran shouted as hysterical because it was a lot of struggle to get the suit in a short time and how expensive it was.

Nope! My mental health is in perfect condition, not like other people (His mother) and I gave it to Finn because he was the one who wanted to be a police officer and there were no more suits and I wanted to be a superhero but that one who calls my mother the which I told him a lot of times and I even wrote it down on his stupid calendar he forgot. So now I'm going to make a thief.- Noah said very calmly with a raised eyebrow.

When did you tell me that? I do not remember and if I write it down on my calendar how come I did not see it. - Fran said with her arms crossed.

Noah went to the cupboard halo his stool to get on and thus change the calendar from October to November- If I told you but it entered you through one ear and it came out the other, in addition to being so gross that you wrote it down in the month that followed.

Fran had the decency to blush and to say nothing better took things and went to the vehicle while Noah closed the door of the house and followed her, they arrived at school in less than 10 minutes, when it was time to say goodbye Fran reacted. - HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO TELL ME FEA, BRUTE AND THAT… I AM YOUR MOTHER RESPECT ME.- Fran shouted to proceed to give him a zape.

Really? really? About fifteen minutes ago I told you that and now it is that you react and you want me to think the opposite of your level of intelligence.- Noah said with an incredulous face.

Is that at that time I was not processing what you told me and now that I reviewed the conversation was that I understood.- Fran said with her face of ups it happened to me.

You are incredible- Noah said to his mother just before getting out of the truck.

I know, ”she replied with a smile on her face and then said goodbye wishing Noah a happy day.

God seriously enlighten it or eliminate it, but do something with that danger to humanity- Noah prayed looking at the sky before entering Kinder Garden.

* * *

**7:45 AM Halloween morning**

**Kindergarten Hall**

Noah was deep in his thoughts on the way to the classroom, as soon as he entered his classroom when he saw the most beautiful little thing in the world heading towards him.

Nerd! You came early- Kurt said and giving his respective beak to Noah's lips, which left the last one more idiotic than Fran when he watches the soap opera.- Nono? ... Noah? ... What's wrong? - Kurt asked when he saw that his boyfriend did not answer.

It happens that he stayed in babia to see you like that- Finn answered sitting at his table while eating a sandwich- Give him a blow to the head and return to this world.

Kurt looked at him with a bad face for only suggesting that he hit his boy but when he saw that nothing worked, he decided to do it. So if bad intention and a very heavy hand gave him a slap that I do not say I will get him out of the state of babia also throw some teeth.

\- What happened? - Noah asked as he left his state of mental alienation without noticing that he received the blow.

\- It happened that you scared me a lot ... why didn't he answer me while he was talking to you? - Kurt asked half annoyed because he thought he wasn't ignored.

\- Because when I see you more beautiful every day, my speech goes away- Noah said without regret, the truth was that Kurt was beautiful, tender, adorable and more dressed up as a Halloween pumpkin.

\- Oh no! What things you tell me! - The little boy replied, all sorry.

Behind them was Finn with a disgusted face from the cursilerías of those two, even the hunger was taken away from him. That was when Mercedes came in disguised as a princess and Brittany as a kitten, who upon seeing the scene said ahhhh how cute! They then proceeded to greet Finn, whom they kissed to make the girls disgusted, but Finn was so distracted that after kissing the girls he kissed Rachel who had gotten behind Brittany in the hope that she will also touch him ... you can imagine the fuss that arose, after that the day passed very normal they even did a costume contest in the room where Kurt won for the cutest costume, Finn for the most original costume, Mercedes and Brittany were tied with the most fantastic costume, Noah won for the most realistic costume and Rachel won the best costume for looking like a star (Barbra Streisand) only that she was in her normal clothes that day but the girl was happy so she did not make a fuss.

The children left school earlier that day because that day a special party was opening for the teachers, so they took the opportunity to go by the route on the way to Mercedes' house, which was the closest and so they took the opportunity to order sweets along the route. , they received very few for being very early but something was something, when they arrived at the Jones 'house, Mercedes' mother decided to update the parents of the children regarding their location.

* * *

2:45 P.M. the same day

Jones Family House - Patio

After eating, the children spent time playing in the backyard until the Mercedes brothers arrived, who arrived later because they were in high school.

\- What were there children? - Nick asked waving to Finn and Puck with a clash of hands while Kurt, Mercedes and Brittany gave him a hug

\- Well, nothing new the same as always in kindergarten, which is boring that you can't imagine- Finn replied

\- Yes, but today is it possible to change not that there will be a party? - Questioned Michael, the other brother of Mercedes who had taken the opportunity to sit on one of the patio furniture while the babies sat in the hammock.

\- Yes, but it is for the teachers and those parties are more boring than Miss Norris' drawing classes- answered Mercedes

\- Oh, don't have that party, don't ... Puck's? - Nick returned with a knowing smile as Mercedes, Brittany, Kurt and Finn turned to look at Puck with a raised eyebrow in question mode.

\- This year there is no party, they forbade me to be riotous until I am 16 or the commissioner retires. - Noah answered with a resigned face.

\- What happened Nono, what was that so bad that you did to get punished like that? - Kurt asked with all his tenderness.

\- Well, nothing baby, I just wanted to celebrate Halloween and due to a series of incidents that I quote WERE NOT MY FAULT, they prohibited me from celebrating it again. - Puck said with his best face of not breaking a plate.

"Hey, but if you were jailed for sending your mom's ex to the hospital and then you had a party at the police station with all the inmates as waiters and the policemen of bartenders and entertainers," said Finn –smiling- Hudson.

\- HOW? - Kurt shouted surprised as he looked at Noah with an angry face, which made Puck stay in babia, since Kurt's angry face consisted of puffing up his cheeks, frowning and turning red like tomato.

\- Oh baby! If it was for a good deed…! I swear it! - Puck said with his best face of not breaking a plate and then looking badly at Finn as a gossip.

"But seriously Pucksaurus Rex isn't planning on making the long-awaited Halloween party, but there are a lot of people waiting to be invited this year," said Michael.

\- If in addition this year to me if they let me go, it is not fair I was waiting for months to show off my voice of diva in the karaoke that is always done so that in the end you do nothing - Mercedes lamented with a disappointed face.

\- Yes and me too ... I wanted to dance ... sing ... eat ... meet many people ... - Brittany said with a tear and snot.

\- But when I already excited my mom with this year if she was going to enter the blowout that last year she was left waiting in line, it is not fair and now that I tell her.- Finn said in complaint.

\- Well, they scrubbed ... what I am I promised my mother that this year they would not take me prisoner again.- I answered in a bad way puck while the others looked at him with a raised eyebrow because they had already arrested him because of the thief issue - again for Halloween - the macaque corrected himself.

\- But Nonito cute this was going to do our first Halloween party together - Kurt said with a puppy dog face abandoned in the rain- Is there nothing that can be done to get you punished?

\- Take me! - Noah said until there came the promise to always make Kurt happy and fulfill all his wishes.- Well, baby, I would like to, but there is a legal and notarized contract that he signs in which he says that if I have a Halloween party the night before of the 16 they take me to a juvenile correctional facility and this time it is serious. - he said resigned.

\- Wait a moment in the notarized act he says himself "if you have a Halloween party at night" - asked Nick praying to all the saints because what he heard was true.

"If I read it very well before signing it, why?" Said Puck dejectedly.

"Because it's barely 3 in the afternoon and the night starts at 7 - Nick said with a malicious smile as he looked at the others with a raised eyebrow.

\- Oh yeah! - The children said with a grin from ear to ear and a raised eyebrow.

\- Well it's okay Pucksaurus Rex is going to make his Halloween party. Lend me a cell phone and look for a house where you can make the blowout without any problem, that I will take care of the rest.- Noah said

* * *

In that Nick and Michael are each responsible for their own search for an available house and to spread the voice of the party, while Finn gives notice to his mother by the Jones home phone to arrange that if there is a party but don't tell Mrs. Puckerman because if not everything gets there, that's what Mrs. Jones happens to that since she hears the word party and Puck takes her cel. And she gives a warning to her husband (They were others who last year also missed it because they were waiting in line) and just like those who do not want the thing, they have spread the voice faster than gunpowder about the party, only that it is still missing. the direction.

Everybody, yeah  
Rock your body, yeah  
Everybody, yeah  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's back, alright

Oh my God, we're back again  
Brothers, sisters, everybody sing  
Gonna bring the flavor, show you how  
Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah

In that Kurt has an idea, where they could have the party, he remembers that he had heard that Rachel Berry had gone to a new restaurant called Breadstixs with stage, a bar, enough space to dance and sit comfortably, at Which Noah faster than racing called the place and to see if they would lend it from 3- 6:45 pm for a party, at first they said no, but when they found out that it was Noah Puckerman and his Halloween party they accepted without saying a word.

Hey, yeah

Am I original?  
Yeah  
Am I the only one?  
Yeah  
Am I sexual?  
Yeah  
Am I everything you need?  
You better rock your body now

You just had to go there, which was simple because Mrs. Jones offered to take them all, Puck climbed to a table that was in the center of everything and began to give orders and put everyone in what they had to do Because the others were about to arrive so as not to lose the habit, they charged themselves but they would not keep the money. Puck came up with the idea that one part would be won by the local and the rest would be given as prizes in the different contests that he always organized. 

Now throw your hands up in the air  
Wave them around like you just don't care  
If you wanna party let me hear you yell  
Cuz we got it goin' on again  
Yeah

Am I original?  
Yeah  
Am I the only one?  
Yeah  
Am I sexual?  
Yeah  
Am I everything you need?  
You better rock your body now

As soon as 15 minutes had passed when there was already a row of people of all ages, there were the children from Puck's classroom, the high school classmates of Nick and Michael, their grandmother and their friends from the nursing home (It is they like to be in the middle of the fuss), the friends from the special school, several nurses from the hospital where Carole and Fran worked that had the afternoon off, the pastry chef who made Kurt's cake with his assistant and a huge pumpkin-shaped cake , several friends he made in prison and you can imagine.

Everybody  
Yeah  
Rock your body  
Yeah  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's back, alright  
Alright

So everybody, everywhere  
Don't be afraid, don't have no fear  
I'm gonna tell the world, make you understand  
As long as there'll be music, we'll be comin' back again  
Everybody, yeah  
Rock your body, yeah

* * *

But since everything good has to come to an end it was almost 6 PM so Puck decided it was time to announce the winners of the different contests and their prizes. Kurt and Puck were going to be the presenters, Mercedes and Brittany were going to be the models that gave the prizes and Finn was going to do the roll of drums for the announcements. But before they could start, the police had arrived along with Burt Hummel who had spent hours looking for his son as possessed and Francine Puckerman who found out that Noah had made a party for one of the nurses who was in the place.

-KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL- Burt shouted with all the bad milk accumulated- What is this supposed to mean? - I ask trying to keep calm.

\- NOAH ABEL PUCKERMAN IF I TAKE YOU MACACO YOU DON'T COUNT IT- continued with the shouting Francine- HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT YOU HAVE DONE SUCH A MISLEADING WHEN YOU HAVE WELL FORBIDDEN IT? AND WORSE EVEN… Why didn't you invite me? - Fran said with her incredulous face.

\- LADY PUCKERMAN! - Burt scold her seriously that this woman never learns.

\- Than? Last year I missed it because I was on duty at work and it was all good, "said Fran without the slightest embarrassment.

Noah Abel Puckerman is under arrest for peace disturbance, organizing a party without the corresponding legal permits and violation of a notarized police act - said the commissioner with a face that did not admit replica - you have the right to remain silent, you have the right To a lawyer and a child protection officer, everything you say can and will be used against you.- the commissioner finished while he proceeded to check Noah, get him off the stage to take him away, they did not handcuff him because he was a child.

\- Wait a moment, transit ... transit ... - Kurt began to defend him - first of all Hello daddy! Mua! - The baby said greeting his dad and sending him a blown kiss (Tender thing), now if my boy is not innocent and they can't take him prisoner. - Kurt said very seriously what a 5-year-old could. - FINN BRING ME THE PAPERS - I demand loudly.

At that moment Finn passes the papers to Britt to put on Kurt's platform, which the girl does modeling with all the grace of the world as if nothing bad was happening, to which all the children her age They look with the face of "This one is missing a screw" while the great ones find it funny and hilarious. Look here are all the corresponding permits, now let my boy know that we are going to give the prizes and we have to do the final dance. Now leave him alone and go away- the mini Hummel said in a haughty voice.

\- KURT THAT IS NOT THE WAY I HAVE TAUGHT YOU TO TALK TO YOUR OLDERS- Burt said loudly to what Kurt quickly added - Please? - with his best puppy face.

Which although he gave the commissioner trouble, he had to comply with the law- Sorry boy but mr. Puckerman signed a legal document which he broke and must pay the consequences of his actions - said the commissioner with great sorrow and a little calmer.

\- Oh no! Nono has not broken the law - argued little Hummel.

"Yes he did," said the officer.

\- He did not - Kurt replied

\- what if-

\- Not-

\- what if child

\- not old

\- what if

\- Not

\- what if

\- what if

\- Not

\- Okay, commissioner, you win- Kurt said

\- You see child like Noah He did not break any law- said the commissioner very sure and with a deep voice.

Everyone including Noah stared with a shocked face and jaw set as Kurt hesitated at the commissioner, which was common in Noah but in Kurt, well they say that bad habits stick.

The commissioner realized his mistake in time - look boy I did not take you with this because I know that you love your little boy and you would do whatever it took to support him ... .- at that moment a shout was heard from Burt Hummel who interrupted the commissioner halfway through his speech.

\- NOW IF I KILL YOU MACACO OF THE DEMON, CORRUPTOR OF INNOCENT BABIES - Burt shouted while he chased a very scared Puck who at that moment had revived his whole life and had realized that his ugly mother had twisted him at two years old spending the money they gave him on his birthday in some cat ceramics left a very lucky thing that "accidentally" (Noah grabbed a bat and began to practice his batting, the good news has an excellent arm, the bad did not survive nor half a pottery) they broke.

\- STOP! - ordered the matriarch Puckerman - STOP MAKING THE RIDICULOUS OF YOURSELVES, THAT THE PEOPLE WHO ARE HERE WILL THINK.

\- That this is by far the best party I have ever been to in my life and that I went to the ALPHA UN fraternity in Miami and those did go crazy but next to you there is no comparison- he said very removed from the penalty police officer accompanying the commissioner. Which received tremendous gaze from the commissioner and Silvia Puckerman who best signaled the zipper to his lips and fell silent.

\- Look, Commissioner, speaking one understands, I know that Noah gave his word and the above all things fulfills what he promises, if the children say that he did not break the law for something it will be better to solve this here and now, than to go to the curator in vain- I try to reason the matriarch.

"Okay ma'am," said the commissioner because he was in no mood to deal with all these people at the same time.

\- Look sir, officer - Puck said calmer after that death scare - I take out all the relevant permits to make the party I always do it and regarding the contract I have not broken it, for the simple and simple reason that the contract says ¨If Noah Abel Puckerman arrives to have a Halloween party at night before he turns 16, he will be taken to the police station under arrest with the implication of all his background in order to be sent to a discipline camp, from Failure to comply with the above will refer to a correctional facility¨ - Noah read aloud and with his repellent know-it-all tone while holding the copy of the happy contract.

I know what the happy contract says I wrote it with the help of the commissioner's lawyer, who is one of the best lawyers in town- he said very sure of the lawyer's skills- and if I'm not mistaken this is a Halloween party and you are not 16, so you are imprisoned- he said very bluntly.

\- Yes, but it is not night, it is afternoon, therefore the contract is not broken and I am not imprisoned - Noah said with his best face, suck on that one.

\- I want to become a monkey! - The officer replied when he saw the legal loophole where he fell round and he was alone.

\- So since my cute Nonito is not imprisoned, we can continue that we have to end this before the night catches us.- Kurt said with a grin from ear to ear.

\- So I keep the party giving prizes for best dance, best karaoke singer, best duet, best costume, cutest costume and much more. When 6pm arrived all the children left the premises to go with their respective parents to order Halloween candy, Burt and Fran said goodbye to the other adults and teenagers who stayed dancing thriller as in their best years while the children planned to continue with their mischief until the deadline arrived.

* * *

At the time of the farewell Noah took advantage of the fact that his mother was harassing Kurt's father, to pull him behind a large tree and steal the kiss that he was dying to give him all day, his right hand was on the baby's cheek while with the other she hugged him while resting her lips very gently on Kurt's.

Kurt put his little hands on Noah's shoulders as he stood on tiptoe so he could reach his Nono's lips, while raising his Disney princess kiss right foot.

\- Nono ... - he asked, drinking a little unsure - do you think we will continue like this when we grow up? - He said looking at him with his big blue-gray eyes as he looked at the cat in boots.

\- Baby I have always told you, I will be attached to you even if you don't want me! - Noah answered very sure of himself.

At that moment they were going to give each other another kiss, but the war cry of Burt Hummel was heard and Noah had to run, you can imagine Noah running for his life with Burt angry behind him a Kurt in his disguise of zucchini running as much as he can while screaming: Daddy don't kill him, he's the boy I love, which didn't help at all with the situation and Francine further back trying to avoid the bloodshed, while Finn, Britt and Mercedes sat on the sidewalk watching and recording the show.

\- You know when we grow up this will make it more fun - Britt said with her dreamy face.

\- I do not think that the nonsense of sharing saliva as girls in love and behaved more like boys already passed him- Finn said with a frown

\- I think that no matter what happens, those two will always be together, what we have to do is take care that no one wants to separate them. - Mercedes said with great confidence - How about we promise.

\- The what? - Finn said

\- What else is he going to do, help them stay together so that when they grow up they can get married - Brittany said with her one of her occasional wisdom attacks.

So the boys put their right hand together, although britt first put the left and Finn helped her and put the right, they promised that they would always help in the relationship of Kurt and Puck and that above all things they would ensure their happiness.

After that they got up to go see what happened to the others and see what tomorrow would bring because he was so much fun now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as an advance I leave you that in the next capi the time will fly and the children will be 9 and 10 years old respectively ...
> 
> Lots of new things to come and lots of black humor, so get ready.
> 
> The song is Everybody the backstreetboys
> 
> you know we read soon,
> 
> XOXO


	11. I wish...How time passed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. All rights reserved by Fox.

Time as an inexplicable thing happens very fast while we are having fun but when it comes to boring things it happens very slowly and for our protagonists they have happened extremely fast, who would say 5 years have passed and there have been many changes for example they are already in primary school in fifth year, at first they were in the same group, but the unmentionable (that name was earned at school and outside of it for all the mischief that the various painted group did and because now instead of going alone Noah prisoner, they were They took everyone and when I say everyone I mean Brittany, Finn, Kurt and Mercedes. Although these were experts at playing the innocent at all times with their faces we do not break a plate, they had nothing innocent, says the Said tell me who you are with and I will tell you who you are) they were separated for their third year to avoid more disasters, that yes always leaving Kurt very close to Puck (to Burt's dismay, what he wanted most in the world was to kill the demon beast of Puckerman for corrupting innocent babies or at least keep him as far away from his child as possible, such as in another country ... In the end it was not given because Kurt is the only one who knows how to keep at bay to Noah).

**Flash back**

Nonito cute, can you know what are you doing? - Asked a tender 8-year-old Kurt with his eyebrow raised when he saw 10-year-old Puck with his now head full of curls between brown and black tacking on the teacher's chair the first day of school.

It is that as they say that the teacher is very bloody and I know that she is going to grab me, I am putting myself in front of the tone, to start soft I will only put tacks on the chair and glue on the writing, well says man Prepared is worth two - Puck said with his big smile like someone who talks about the beauty of life.

Kurt opens his eyes very wide and hits himself on the forehead, due to the occurrences of his Noah, without saying a word, he frowns at him and in a silent order with his hand indicates that he must pick up the tacks and clean the glue.

Seeing that frown, Noah obeys without saying a word and when he finishes he goes and sits next to Kurt - I know I made you angry even if I don't know why but forgive me ... forgive me ... forgive me ... Siiiiiiii - Noah pleaded with his two little hands together, because the last time he misbehaved without Kurt's permission it lasted a week without kisses and that was the longest week of his life.  
  


And they say that you are extremely intelligent - Kurt said - I am angry because you were doing something wrong for no reason ... that's why people think you are a criminal, you should think that at least if you have a just reason to do it they do not scold us so ugly, let's wait to see what that teacher is like and then see what we do with her.

Perooooo Kurttttt ... - Noah wailed.

But nothing, first we see and then we do.- At that moment Kurt stands on tiptoe to reach with his two hands Puck's cheeks and look him in the eyes very sweetly as he says- Noah Abel Puckerman when I send you to do something by yourself you do it with a big smile and without fighting ... you understood. - Said the smallest while giving him the most tender and mischievous look he uses to manipulate.

Noah nods with an alienated face, his eyes fixed on Kurt and the idiotic smile or as Finn says of a strawberry girl in love.

Because if you don't, I'm going to get mad at you and you don't want me to be mad - Kurt said with the cutest pout in the world and then gave him a little kiss on the tip of the nose. - Now finish cleaning the Miss's desk and do it quickly, I want you to spoil me before starting the class.

In less than what a rooster crows, Puck had raised and organized everything, and then went to Kurt's seat to massage his shoulders while the little boy let out little groans of satisfaction, which drives Noah crazy.

Finn who was outside and was going to enter to see how Puck's joke was going but he saw the whole scene and he looked disgusted and returned to the living room along with Mercedes, when she saw him I asked him what was happening and he only replied: Noah is dominated and Mercedes just laughed at this, thinking that Finn found him again being manipulated by Kurt.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Brittany was put with the group of slow children to regulate herself with the others, which Puck said was a waste of taxpayers 'money and teachers' time because to be honest, she has never had anything on her mind and she won't Where God did not put there could not have been said little Puckerman with all his wisdom.

Finn was put in group B along with her best friend Mercedes, but upon learning that she would have all class hours together with Rachel Berry her private stalker moved to room C and anyone would think she would be separated from her best friend, just for not supporting the crazy Berry but no ... he took Mercedes with him (it is that not even crazy leaves her, there are times ... well many times ... being honest most of the time, if not all the time is lost while They explain the classes and Cedes always writes everything down and then explains it to him, even though Finn can be very dense, she does not bother him, moreover, he says that his innocence bordering on idiocy is very funny, also is his BBF according to the code of the girls or what was the same for him, a friend for whom he would do anything ... like breaking the face of a boy named Ázimio who shot a juice in his favorite blouse just for bothering her, since that day nobody messes with her and besides, she can't leave him alone with u n strange group of people ... is that it gives you something).

They wondered how he did it because he easily has a new computer and does not have the slightest idea of how to use it in exceptions such as playing or downloading songs and games on the Internet but something if he knows what God did not give to Britt and him, he was He gave it to his brother and soul mate (Puck) who in his spare time was dedicated to Hacking the school system ... the super ... the police ... the bank ... the train station and the state, we are going up to the area force system God knows how, but he did it with good intentions ...

That a jet mach 1 passed with a Noah sign loves Kurt over Ohio and Mid-East Coast on Valentine's Day is a good intention even if federal law thinks otherwise (just for that reason in the federal theft trial owned by the government, misuse of government property, illegal use of government wireless networks, and make the government system and its collaborators seem like idiots that even a child of 10 can see the face of, they did not judge him as an adult and they even made him a junior assistant to the defense advisor ... yes, without pay until he is 21 to learn the lesson).

* * *

Apart from the children, the adults have also had many changes, for example, Burt enlarges his workshop, he has more staff, he works less, he increases his weapons collection, he has a mechanical shovel and a swampy terrain that is very difficult to get to but a very good place to hide corpses especially of perverts dwarves of innocent children and it is that Burt does not forgive that because of the spawn of Puckerman his baby already has a mugshot, his little light, innocent little thing of potato that does not break a plate, I end up prisoner because of that demon …

**_FLASHBACK_ **

Puck's father reappeared a year ago, unemployed and without money declaring his eternal love to the desperate Fran, they reconciled and in an unexpected turn the bewildered proposed to her, the desperate result of Fran pregnant with a drunk without a job or benefit that he did not even give his last name but took hers and had a good time lying on the sofa in the house drinking and watching television because, according to him, he was disabled and could not find a job.

Well, in one of his drunken bouts where as usual when Fran was not there to stop him, he took it against Noah because he answered him when he insulted him and hit him a bottle in front of Kurt who was in the house to accompany their Noah to find something they needed to spend the night at Mercedes' house.

Kurt is a very sweet, tender and pretty boy but when he gets angry he brings up the name Hummel, so when he saw his Nonito, the love of his life, unconscious on the floor with his head full of blood-drenched curls, he almost killed the useless Puckerman father with the first thing he found closer to hand ... a frying pan ... of those made of steel ... God the boy even gave him kisses with the frying pan, when I say he almost killed him it was because the meticulous policemen tried to stop him ... there I am the thing in attempt because police that approached him, police that ended up unconscious, is that he had good technique of attacking the testicles first and when they were on the floor at the head (he learned this from Puck).

Little Hummel could only be reassured by his father with the threat that he would either stop beating people or send him to a boarding school in Switzerland and would not see Noah Puckerman again until he was an adult ... only there he reacted and saw that he was He went to the officers' hands, so he let go of the frying pan and began to cry on top of Puck, who was taken to the surgery room because the wound caused a highly vascular artery and if they didn't stop the bleeding, he could have serious consequences.

With Puckerman father he does not know yet why they made so much fuss, he only broke a couple of bones and left him in a coma, or that it was so bad, the imbecile raised his hand to a boy, his Puck, his special person in the whole world worldwide ... that was little he deserved.

Kurt was charged with assault on various law enforcement officers and resisting arrest, they booked him and it should be noted that on his card the photo was the most tender it has been taken, if they even framed it and put it in the souvenir station They did not judge him because the district attorney only saw an innocent boy acting in self-defense, so as punishment they put him to do community service for a month at the police station, under the supervision of the police commissioner because if they left him with the other officers, He did nothing attentive to the fact that he is a very cute boy, that was all he did after Puck left the hospital because that boy did not detach himself day or night until the dwarf was well, the funniest thing happened when Noah realized They shaved him again, which in Kurt's eyes only made him cuter and more kissable in the words of little Hummel.

**_FLASHBACK END_ **

* * *

Puckerman Sr. could not be taken to prison despite the charges because he was in a coma and also because they discovered that aside from child abuse he was being sought in various states for fraud and fraud, so as soon as he woke up he went on a straight trip without Climb to the state prison.

Francine was left more alone than one and in a very bad situation, because her maternal negligence in exposing a child to an alcoholic, covering up for a criminal (if Fran knew from the beginning what Noah's father did but how They were starting from scratch, she decided not to say anything and give it a chance, which Noah opposed since she found out) not to avoid the physical and mental abuse of a minor (according to her Noah was the one who invented all those things to separate them , since he was jealous of the attention she gave to his father, but when in the child protection office I showed him forensic evidence of blows, scratches and bruises on the body impossible for a child to do by himself and that they were caused by an adult, she alleged that it was Noah's fault for fighting with other children at school, the social services were shocked by the refusal of this woman to believe the truth of the facts, she even alleged that most likely the bottle was e that Noah slipped and fell headfirst into the bottle and that poor Ian Puckerman was only trying to help him ... with this testimony the brute threw the rope around his neck) the custody of Noah and the baby was removed. He was about to be born, he was sentenced to 24 months in a local penitentiary with access to good psychological help and courses on how to be a good father or at least more mother than woman ... The judge reproached him for being so desperate for a man and Let go of your child that God will know because, despite this, he loves you and is blaming himself so that you do not go to jail. Fran reacted a little to this and said that she was sorry and that if she was going to the penitentiary and would do whatever they wanted but they would leave their dwarves out of this.

* * *

Noah and Sarah (a little pink ball, all wrinkled and chubby that when Noah first carried, she burst into tears while singing a lullaby to him and which became Noah's second obsession, the first was Kurt and like this He forbade half the people to get very close to his baby ... if as they hear HIS baby ... Noah heard how a prison nurse said that the poor girl was not going to have a father or a mother because they are criminals, to which Noah replied that father is not the one who brings to the world but the one who raises and drinks the baby, he would never lack a father because for that he was enough and he was left over. Thing that Noah took himself very seriously, he gave him the name, he revealed himself every night to feed or reassure her, when he was not at school he took care of his meals, his changes and bathrooms, he taught him to walk and soon to speak at least the basics ... of course always with the help of Kurt and his Friends, Sarah's first words made Noah vo She was going to scream like a baby according to Finn, but that callous heart of stone did not understand how special it was when her baby with her precious green eyes looked at him, smiled at him and said to him dad ... just be sure he never taught her that word, which made it even more special.)

They both lived with their grandmother Lidia who was very upset with Francine's behavior and decided to keep her distance from her daughter until she finished her sentence, she takes care of taking the children to visit her on the dates granted by the judge but more from there did not, Noah asked her to forgive her for what she did but Lidia was not only the anger he had with her but rather the disappointment at the stupidities that her daughter did one after another just for being with a person who did not want her in the least and how she left out those who wanted her. Leaving this aside, Grandma Puckerman was overjoyed to be sharing the craziest and craziest adventures of her grandson, she had to admit that sometimes it caused her a lot of headaches but they were more joys and now was when she had the most fun, according to Noah was going through fatherhood, that boy has taken the baby issue very seriously, if he even bought the self-help books for new mothers that was saying a lot.

Regarding their love life, Mr. Adrián Harris, the owner of the cafeteria that he met on Kurt's birthday several years ago, declared to him and they are dating, they carry the relationship the best they can since with two children who taking care of it is not easy and less if one of those children is Puck, they have lived together for 3 years and recently Lidia suspects that her grandson's new mischief is helping Adrian to ask her to marry her and she is crazy to see what they are going to do. group of dwarves, because they are going to make it big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life passes, one grows and relationships change but for the better and they go through all kinds of things to become stronger and that my dear readers will read in the course of this new stage.
> 
> Thank you all for continuing to read me.
> 
> We will read very soon
> 
> XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this brief introduction has been to your liking, I will publish as I see if you appreciate the story, since it is the first time on this page. Look at this story, relationships will be rising in tone as they grow up, because when those two are teen they will be in many difficult situations and even more so with hormones, For example Noah, who is now a sweet little boy in what fits but will I will give more shape to the story to determine how it transformed into Puck and Kurt from the baby to the ice princess.
> 
> Without further clarification, say whether you like it or not.
> 
> we will read soon.
> 
> XOXO!


End file.
